Ídolo Teen
by Dondeloth
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma tipica adolescente que por acaso do destino ganha uma promoção para conhecer o mundialmente famoso ator Edward Cullen.Mas, ela está prestes a descobrir que ele é muito mais do que somente um astro do cinema.C/vampiros
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem. Direito reservados à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Ídolo Teen**

_Por Dondeloth _

_**Capitulo Um **_

_Minhas mãos estão procurando por você._

_ Meus braços estão abertos em sua direção_

_ Eu sinto você na ponta dos meus dedos... _

**OoOoOo **

Eu acordei ouvindo o já tão familiar som da chuva e do vento batendo de forma leve contra a janela do meu quarto, fechei os olhos com força e tentei me agarrar de forma desesperada no restinho de sono que já ia escapando pelo meu corpo, enrolei-me em posição fetal deixando minhas pernas e braços doloridos, eu queria voltar a dormir, ficar deitada na cama fingindo que o despertador não iria tocar a qualquer momento, eu queria esquecer que as aulas do segundo semestre estavam prestes a começar...

Voltar à escola, só de pensar nisso meu estomago deu uma pirueta completa de trezentos e sessenta graus. Eu não estava preparada, pra falar a verdade, acho que em momento algum eu iria estar, por isso eu queria fechar meus olhos e voltar a dormir, caindo no esquecimento dos meus sonhos sempre confusos dos quais eu nunca conseguia me lembrar.

Tentei concentrar todo meu pensamento contando lentamente cada inspiração e respiração minha, imaginei o profundo e iluminado vale de Phoenix meu antigo lar, o sol caindo gloriosamente sobre as rochas, o mormaço quente subindo das ruas de asfalto esquentando meu rosto deixando-o corado enquanto eu tomava vagarosamente uma coca-cola com vários cubos de gelo no meu copo preferido. A lembrança era muito vivida, como se eu tivesse tirado uma foto e grudado-a nas minhas retinas, a saudade latejou no meu peito enquanto eu tomava total consciência de que o sono não iria mais voltar. Eu estava completamente acordada e agora morrendo de saudades de casa...

O despertador que estava em cima do meu criado mudo começou a berrar no seu tão costumeiro estridente som, eu não me importei e deixei-o tocando porque não queria me levantar, minhas pernas pareciam serem de chumbo.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu, o cheiro do perfume adocicado da minha mãe me atingiu em cheio, aquilo me animou um pouquinho.

- Bells – a voz de minha mãe era cálida e brincalhona – vai chegar atrasada no colégio desse jeito.

Eu pensei sinceramente em mentir e dizer que estava com muita dor de ouvido por isso não ia poder ir à aula aquele dia, eu tinha certeza absoluta que minha mãe iria acreditar em cada palavra minha, meu pai talvez não fosse assim tão fácil de convencer, mas era obvio que a ultima palavra seria de mamãe. Realmente eu me senti tentada a mentir, mas antes mesmo de dizer qualquer coisa minha consciência já estava pesada com a possibilidade, eu não ia poder continuar fugindo, eu podia detestar, mas a verdade era uma só, o ano letivo tinha começado sua segunda etapa.

- To indo mãe – foi a única coisa que consegui responder, enquanto ela saia do quarto e voltava para cozinha.

Eu tentei não pensar na escola, não lembrar de Jéssica e Rosalie as lideres de torcida que pareciam me detestar por instinto, também tentei não pensar em Eric ou Tyler, que viviam fazendo piadinhas sem graça de pessoas como eu, pouco comunicativas e que preferiam o silencio. Ao invés disso eu tentei concentrar todo meu pensamento em Alice minha única amiga e companheira em Forks, um lugar que também poderia ser assinalado no mapa como fim do mundo.

Fazia algum tempo desde a ultima vez que eu não via Alice, ao contrario de mim ela passara suas férias bem longe da cidade onde a chuva era onipresente, tinha viajado com a mãe para a casa de alguns parentes na Califórnia e aproveitado o verão como uma adolescente normal ao contrario de mim. É lógico que ela havia me convidado, mesmo assim eu não aceitei, era verdade que eu amava o sol e qualquer oportunidade para vê-lo sempre me parecia como um brilhante e chamativo pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, mas eu não podia ir viajar e ficar as férias inteiras longe dos meus pais. Eles não haviam escolhido Forks por livre vontade, meu pai fora transferido algo bem comum já que ele era policial, não era exatamente culpa deles o fato de agora nos morarmos num lugar completamente melancólico, a única coisa que eu podia fazer no momento era torcer para que meu pai fosse transferido mais uma vez o mais rápido possível pra qualquer outro lugar.

Eu me troquei muito rápido colocando duas blusas de frio sem contar o pesado casaco que havia ganhado assim que chegamos a Forks, todos na escola me achavam exagerada pelo fato de usar sempre tantas blusas, mas a culpa não era minha se eu ainda não havia me acostumado com o granizo.

Desci as escadas até a cozinha sentindo o cheiro forte e pungente do café feito pelo meu pai. Minhas mãos já estavam geladas, continuava tentada a voltar para o meu quarto e ficar embaixo das minhas cobertas gloriosamente quentes.

- Bom dia Bells – disse meu pai assim que eu coloquei meu pé na cozinha.

Minha mãe estava sentada de frente a ele lendo distraidamente o jornal, enquanto meu pai terminava de arrumar sua próxima refeição, o almoço frio na delegacia.

- Bom dia – eu respondia sem animo algum.

- Você não parece estar muito animada – comentou meu pai algo que era completamente obvio.

- Primeiro dia de aula – eu respondi – nunca é muito atrativo.

- Eu adorava a volta às aulas – comentou minha mãe.

Eu tinha certeza que sim já que ela era líder de torcida no seu tempo, tendo um séqüito imenso ao seu redor. Coitada da minha mãe eu devia ser uma decepção para ela. Uma filha introspectiva.

- Quer que eu te leve ao colégio filha? – meu pai adorava fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

- Não precisa, Alice vai passar aqui daqui a pouco.

- Você já tem idade de ter seu próprio carro Bella, o que você acha Charlie? – perguntou minha mãe sorrindo.

- Eu não sei... Talvez nos devêssemos esperar um pouco mais até darmos um carro pra ela.

- Bobagem – exclamou minha mãe – Bella é uma adolescente responsável, bem mais do que eu fui na idade dela, acho até que ela é muito mais responsável do que você era.

- Renee – pediu meu pai baixinho.

- Não se preocupe querida, eu mesma irei atrás de um carro pra você.

- Mãe não precisa – eu tentei intervir, mas não fui muito convincente.

- Falaremos disso depois Bells – uma resposta para não desagradar minha doce e ingênua mãe.

Uma buzina estridente soou em frente à casa, agarrei minha mochila de qualquer forma sem perceber que não havia comido nada. Era melhor assim meu estomago estava muito instável aquela manhã.

- Mande um beijo para Alice por mim – pediu minha mãe.

Meus pais adoravam Alice, alem de ser linda ela era extremamente educada, e era excelente nos estudos, eu achava que secretamente meus pais queriam ter tido alguém como ela como filha.

Eu saí para um céu repleto de nuvens cor de chumbo, puxei o colarinho do meu casaco para mais perto do meu pescoço, me repreendendo mentalmente por ter esquecido as luvas em cima da minha cama. Meus dedos já estavam começando a trincar sobre as alças da minha mochila. Corri da melhor maneira que meu equilíbrio precário me permitiu para dentro do corola cinza prateado parado em frente a minha casa. A mãe de Alice que era separada de seu pai e vivia em Seatle, não se sentia nenhum pouco rogada de presentear e fazer todos os gostos da única filha, mesmo ela preferindo morar com o pai em Forks, algo que eu jamais seria capaz de entender.

Abri a porta do carro e me lancei como um saco de batatas no banco do passageiro, de repente mãos cálidas e o cheiro do cristalino perfume de Alice estavam sobre mim.

- Bella – gritou minha amiga no meu ouvindo fazendo com que um sorriso surgisse nos meus lábios – por que você tem essa terrível mania de nunca responder aos meus e-mails, ah eu estava morrendo de saudades!

Eu deixei Alice me apertar o quanto ela julgasse necessário, depois coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros dela para poder vê-la pela primeira vez depois do que me pareceram mais do que nunca longuíssimas férias.

Obviamente ela estava linda, algo que não me surpreendeu nenhum um pouco, seu lindo e moderno cabelo negro repicado continuava da mesma forma que eu me lembrava, embora talvez sua franja estivesse um pouquinho mais curta. Seu rosto perfeitamente aquilino continuava com uma graça e feminilidade que eu nem mesmo ousava sonhar em ter. Alice era delicada meiga e incrivelmente linda, e eu adorava profundamente pelo fato dela ser realmente minha amiga.

- Senti sua falta – eu deixei escapar num murmúrio incapaz de disfarçar algo tão obvio.

- Ia me sentir insultada se não tivesse sentido, mesmo assim ainda preferia que você tivesse respondido aos meus e-maisl, ou ido comigo, sabe que minha mãe iria adorar.

- Eu nunca sabia o que escrever – respondi sem graça encarado o vidro já completamente embaçado do carro – não aconteceu nada por aqui, como você já pode ter notado.

- Bella Bella – resmungou Alice balançando sua cabeça de forma graciosa e ligando o carro – o que eu vou fazer com você heim?

- Espero que independente do que seja você continue sendo minha amiga.

Ela obviamente não me respondeu, mas eu a vi sorrir de forma magnífica enquanto observava a chuva tamborilar na lataria do carro, eu não precisava de nenhuma outra resposta além daquela.

**OoOoOo **

Nós chegamos ao estacionamento da escola quase no mesmo momento que a maioria de todos os outros alunos do colegial. A maioria dos rostos sonolentos já me eram conhecidos mesmo que eu ainda não tivesse decorado todos seus nomes, era incrível como fazendo apenas três meses que eu me mudara para aquela cidade eu já conhecia de rostos quase todos os freqüentadores da escola. Eu podia pensar pelo lado positivo, pelo menos eu já deixara de ser a aberração da cidade grande.

- Bella – chamou Alice ao meu lado – você ainda não me disse o que fez durante suas férias, apenas ficou sentada ai me ouvindo, sabe que eu detesto monólogos.

- Não há nada para contar, eu realmente não fiz nada.

- E ao menos você tentou fazer algo? – me perguntou Alice procurando uma vaga para estacionar.

- Por exemplo?

- Eu não sei quem sabe sair, ir até o cinema alguns filmes que estreiaram são muito bons.

- Nenhum me chamou a atenção – eu menti descaradamente.

- Aposto que você não conhece nenhum – obviamente Alice percebeu a mentira – Você não pode fazer isso Bella, tem 17 anos e se comporta de uma maneira mais desanimada que a minha avó.

Eu fiquei em silencio porque sabia que ela tinha razão, e também porque não tinha nenhum argumento contra aquele fato. Eu era uma adolescente completamente sem graça. Pior pra mim.

- Esquece – murmurou Alice tentando animar o tom daquela conversa – você não escapa de mim esse semestre, nos vamos aproveitar muito mesmo mocinha e não haverá chance de você dizer não para mim.

Eu fingi que revirava meus olhos mostrando como não estava nenhum um pouco empolgada, embora sorrisse, eu ainda não tinha percebido como Alice tinha me feito falta durante aquelas férias, não ia ser nenhum sacrifício aproveitar a presença dela.

Uma pequena garoa começou a cair no estacionamento, afugentando os alunos para dentro das salas, finalmente Alice conseguiu achar uma vaga perto de um dos corredores que levavam ao refeitório. Olhando para fora mesmo com a imagem meio distorcida pelas gotículas no vidro, eu vi Jéssica correr saindo apressadamente do estacionamento usando uma pasta para proteger seu cabelo alisado, eu não entendia porque vivendo numa cidade onde a umidade era onipresente ela insistia em alisar seus cachos.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia eu me senti péssima e quis correr de volta para minha cama quentinha e silenciosa.

Eu ainda não me sentia preparada para enfrentar aquele grupinho de alunos que sentiam-se superiores mais metade de um ano.

- Não faça essa cara – me pediu Alice pegando sua bolsa no banco de trás – ela só é uma garota extremamente antipática, você não precisa abaixar a cabeça sempre que ela disser algo contra você.

- Eu sei disso, mas acontece, que eu nunca consigo responder nenhuma das provocações deles, é por isso que eles me adoram... E por favor, não vamos falar sobre Rosalie, ela simplesmente me odeia.

- Rosalie odeia qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino alem dela mesma – respondeu Alice – você simplesmente tem de ignorá-la.

- Você faz parecer tão fácil...

- E acredite é fácil Bella, é que você ainda não aprendeu, você não consegue enxergar direito as coisas, principalmente você mesma, e acredite em mim esse é um dos seus charmes...

- Ta me dizendo que ser burra é um charme? – eu perguntei com a voz cheia de sarcasmo tentando esconder o riso.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus você me entendeu perfeitamente, agora mova esse traseiro pra fora do carro, porque minhas duas primeiras aulas são de matemática, e eu odeio chegar e não encontrar um bom lugar pra me sentar.

Eu continuei rindo enquanto batia a porta do corola e corria olhando para meus pés sentindo as gotas de chuva gélida baterem contra meu cabelo e o capuz da minha blusa.

O começo do segundo semestre do ano letivo, de alguma forma tudo me parecia novo e incrivelmente igual como se eu estivesse tendo um deja-vú.

De repente uma ânsia cresceu dentro de mim, um desejo de algo novo e surpreendente algo que mudasse e marcasse minha vida drasticamente. Talvez assim eu me sentisse menos estranha em relação a todo resto do mundo...

Nós alcançamos o corredor sombrio iluminado por luzes artificiais no exato momento em que a campainha desafinada tocou. Eu me despedi de Alice com um sorriso e um aceno de mão duro, eu teria de agüentar pelo menos duas horas até o almoço e depois nos teríamos nossa primeira aula juntas do novo semestre.

Não havia mais como negar, tinha sido dada a largada.

**OoOoOo **

Não tinha sido bom, mas eu tinha plena consciência que poderia ter sido mil vezes pior. Então eu estava me sentindo quase feliz, quando a ultima campainha soou anunciando o fim das aulas, era engraçado como o ultimo sinal sempre me parecia bem menos desafinado.

Eu corri pra fora da sala de aula brigando com o zíper da minha mochila, após ter atirado ali dentro de qualquer forma meus livros e meus cadernos, passei por Tyler, que como sempre estava implicando com alunos quietos que por azar estavam passando naquele momento no corredor. Ao seu lado Eric ria da cena com os braços cruzados, eu sabia que a qualquer momento a loira e deslumbrantes Rosalie ia chegar seguida por sua fiel companheira Jéssica então eu realmente apressei meu passo, feliz por finalmente poder voltar para casa e me preocupar com a escola somente no dia seguinte.

Não estava mais chovendo quando eu cheguei ao estacionamento, mas mesmo assim eu ainda podia ver a umidade escurecendo o asfalto sob meus pés, Forks ainda continuava me surpreendendo era incrível como somente uma cidade podia reter tanta água.

Vi que Alice já me esperava ao lado de seu carro com mais três garotas que eu mal sabia seus nomes, mas pela forma que se vestiam e falavam eu sabia que elas eram de series superiores e deviam estar convidando minha amiga para alguma festa da qual obviamente eu não seria chamada. Isso era algo comum por isso realmente não me importei, em Phoenix eu também nunca era convidada para festa alguma e lá eu não tinha Alice como amiga...

Eu diminui meu passo e me aproximei hesitante, as garotas lançaram olhares duvidosos em minha direção embora Alice tenha me recebido com seu costumeiro sorriso discreto, algo maravilhoso que ela conseguia fazer sem mostrar os dentes e não ficar feia.

- Então Alice – continuou uma das garotas que parecia ser a líder, ignorando minha presença – você tem certeza?

- Sim, eu já havia prometido mais cedo que depois da aula iria na casa da Bella, quem sabe um outro dia.

Mais uma vez eu vi olhares duvidosos serem lançados em minha direção, pelo visto não era somente eu na escola que não entendia porque Alice que tinha tanto potencial para ser popular, quem sabe se igualar a Rosalie andava comigo.

As garotas despediram-se da minha amiga, passando por mim como se eu fosse invisível. Entrei no carro e fiquei feliz, quando o som dos estudantes ficou abafado realmente eu queria minha casa.

- Até parece! – exclamou Alice sentando ao meu lado e ligando o carro em seguida, alguns segundos depois nos já havíamos alcançado as ruas – como se eu fosse suficientemente burra pra cair nessa armadilha.

- Acho que perdi alguma coisa – eu comentei sem entender nada.

- Aquelas garotas – respondeu Alice com os olhos escuros centrados em frente – vieram me convidar para entrar pro time das lideres de torcida.

- Bem, não é algo que me surpreende, você é bastante popular e bonita pra isso.

- Ah Bella, por favor, você não entende? Elas querem me usar como peão, apenas para perturbarem o reinado perfeito da Rosalie, mas eu não quero confusão com ela.

- Você e ninguém que tenha o mínimo de consciência.

- Exatamente. Alem dos mais ficar fazendo piruetas usando uma saia minúscula não faz meu estilo, sem ofensa.

- Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que deseje Alice – eu comentei sem medir minhas palavras – quando olho pra você tenho a impressão que você pode ser tudo que almejar.

- Olha quem fala, Isabella Swan o diamante bruto.

- Isso foi desnecessário – eu respondi rindo.

- Você está enganada Bella, não sou só eu que pode ter tudo o que almejar, você também pode. Tenho certeza que vai descobrir isso bem rápido.

Meus olhos recaíram sobre a paisagem que se mexia como um borrão verde-escuro a minha frente por um segundo eu acreditei naquela frase, então o efeito desvaneceu como a bruma matutina que circulava o quintal da minha casa todas as manhãs, você nunca poderia imaginar que ainda mais cedo ela estivesse bem ali...

**OoOoOoOoO **

É claro que minha mãe não se importou nenhum um pouco quando me viu chegando com Alice a tira colo, muito pelo contrario, ela disse que era extremamente normal nos queremos ficar grudadas como duas irmãs-siamesas depois de férias tão longas, ela ainda acrescentou que ela era exatamente assim no tempo dela.

Eu tentei dizer para minha mãe que ela estava exagerando e muito,mas como sempre ela não me ouviu, minha querida e avoada mãe apenas me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse que dentro de alguns minutos iria subir nos levando um lanche, ela só precisava terminar o quadro que estava pintando usando o escritório do meu pai como ateliê, obviamente sem ele saber. Eu sabia que o lanche prometido não chegaria nunca.

Então eu e Alice subimos os degraus de casa de dois em dois e nos trancamos no meu quarto, eu finalmente estava me sentindo bem melhor agora que as aulas haviam acabado, eu tinha algumas horas de pura liberdade antes de ter de me preocupar novamente com meu martírio diário.

Eu liguei meu computador e coloquei qualquer coisa para explodir nas minhas caixinhas de som, assim minha mãe não iria nem mesmo ousar ficar ouvindo atrás da porta, coisa que eu sabia ser bem possível de acontecer.

Alice riu do meu gosto musical, e logo sentou na minha rangente cadeira giratória de frente ao meu computador idoso, ela sempre me dizia que não entendia como eu conseguia conviver com aquilo.

- Francamente Bella – resmungou Alice – você já pensou em pedir algo mais moderno pro seu pai, isso daqui mais parece peça de museu.

- Eu não quero dar ainda mais gastos pra ele, nos ainda estamos precisando comprar varias coisas pra casa.

- Meu deus você é tão responsável que me assusta!

Eu deitei na minha cama e de ponta cabeça fiquei vendo minha amiga navegar na internet, seus dedos ágeis e delicados voavam pelo teclado quase sem fazer barulho, diferente de mim Alice mantinha os olhos fixos na tela.

- O que vamos fazer esse fim de semana? – ela me perguntou depois de alguns minutos que nos duas havíamos ficado em silencio.

- Eu não sei, você é a garota dos planos.

- Definitivamente Bella você não pode mais passar um fim de semana enterrada aqui em Forks.

- Ok, então o que você sugere?

- Vamos começar com o básico vamos ao cinema, assim você nem mesmo vai poder usar a desculpa de que seus pais não deixaram.

- Mas, eu não faço idéia do que está passando.

- Isso não é problema algum – respondeu Alice.

Com agilidade adquirida de muita pratica, minha amiga acessou a pagina do cinema que existia na cidade vizinha, vários filmes em cartazes encheram a tela do meu antigo computador capturando minha atenção. Foi naquele momento que mesmo de ponta cabeça a imagem de um homem invadiu a tela fazendo meu coração saltar pela boca.

Toda minha atenção foi capturada por sua figura, ele estava completamente vestido de negro usando por cima de tudo um, sobretudo que na foto estava balançando graciosamente no ar. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente inclinado para baixo, mostrando a forma angulosa e perfeita de seu rosto, sua pele era deslumbrantemente branca, quase etérea seus cabelos bagunçados lisos e acobreados desciam de maneira vertiginosa encostando-se ao colarinho de sua camisa, seu nariz aquilino ornava com sua boca rosada levemente entreaberta.

Eu desejei ardentemente que ele olhasse para cima, para que assim eu pudesse ver a cor de seus olhos, mas ele nada mais era do que a imagem de um homem capturado por uma câmera.

De repente a imagem sumiu, Alice tinha clicado na imagem do próximo cartaz.

- Não – eu pedi sem medir meus movimentos - volta eu que...

Antes de conseguir terminar a frase, eu despenquei com tudo no chão batendo minha cabeça com tudo contra o piso de madeira. Meus dentes se chocaram uns contra os outros fazendo com que lagrimas pulassem de minhas órbitas.

- Meu Deus Bella – gritou Alice pulando da cadeira e vindo me ajudar – o que você ta fazendo?

Eu me sentei passando a mão pela minha mandíbula, a única coisa que eu podia pensar era na sorte de não estar com a língua entre os dentes, eu poderia ter arrancado um pedaço dela fora...

- Você é a pessoa mais desajeitada que eu conheço.

- Desculpe, eu só queria que você voltasse o cartaz.

- Precisava bater a cabeça no chão pra chamar minha atenção?

Alice sentou-se mais uma vez em frente ao computador de voltou na imagem do homem que me deixara completamente sem palavras.

- O que você queria tanto ver... Ah entendi.

- Você sabe quem ele é? – eu perguntei surpresa.

Alice me olhou como se estivesse vendo uma alienígena.

- Bella todo mundo sabe quem ele é.

- Bem eu não sei o nome dele – eu respondi, tentando não demonstrar o quanto eu estava curiosa.

- Ele é ninguém mais do que Edward Cullen, o ator mais cobiçado do momento. O cara tem feito um filme atrás do outro. E todos são nada mais do que sucesso.

Meus olhos ficaram vidrados no ator chamado Edward agora na posição normal, eu podia visualizar de maneira melhor os detalhes, como seu rosto descorado estava serio contido, como suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente unidas como se ele estivesse tentando resolver um grave problema.

- Ele não faz muito meu estilo – comentou Alice – mas, até mesmo eu tenho que admitir que ele é bonito.

- Ele me parece ser surreal...

- Certo temos alguém encantada aqui. – o comentário de minha amiga era mordaz.

Eu atirei uma almofada em Alice errando-a miseravelmente fazendo com que sua risada preenchesse meu quarto.

Eu já começava sentir um galo realmente grande formar no meu couro cabeludo, acostumada com a sensação eu atirei-me de costas na cama, pensando em voz alta:

- Eu acho tão injusto

- O que? – me perguntou Alice ainda olhando para o computador.

- Existirem pessoas como você e esse tal de Edward Cullen, vocês parecem serem tão perfeitos.

- Por favor, Bella eu não sou perfeita nem de longe.

- Eu sei disso – eu respondi sem graça – mas, mesmo assim eu tenho essa impressão... Como se pessoas como esse tal de Edward Cullen fossem superiores, como se pudessem alcançar uma felicidade ainda maior que uma felicidade mortal.

- Isso é impossível – respondeu Alice agora me olhando – por mais feliz ou perfeito que ele seja isso tudo um dia vai acabar. Tudo acaba Bella.

Eu me apoiei nos meus cotovelos, e soergui levemente meu corpo para olhar para imagem daquele homem que continuava aparecendo na tela do meu computador.

- Você acha que ele é feliz Alice? – eu perguntei depois de ficar alguns instantes em silencio.

- Eu não sei Bella – respondeu minha amiga – ele não me parece ter nenhum motivo para não ser.

Eu olhei para aquele rosto, o cabelo acobreado caindo levemente pela tez esmaltada, será que a pele dele era realmente daquele jeito, ou seria apenas um efeito produzido por algum programa de computador?

- Eu gostaria de perguntar isso pra ele.

- E por que não pergunta? – a voz de Alice era uniforme.

Uma risada desengonçada subiu pela minha garganta, eu queria agora mais do que nunca ter acertado aquela almofada nela.

- Porque é impossível para uma pessoa comum como eu conhecer alguém como ele. O cara é um ator mundialmente famoso, ele é idolatrado por multidões de garotas na nossa idade. E nem faz idéia que eu existo.

- Bem talvez você tenha sorte e possa conhece-lo – respondeu Alice.

- Do que você está falando – eu perguntei em entender nada.

- Venha ver.

Me levantei e cruzei com pequenos passos o espaço que separava minha cama da minha escrivaninha. Alice clicou num ícone que brilhava em vermelho escrito "PROMOÇÃO".

- Estão fazendo um concurso – explicou minha amiga – Você compra ingressos para assistir ao mais novo filme do Edward e pode ser sorteada para ir para Nova York jantar com ele.

- E você acredita nisso? – eu perguntei incrédula – essas promoções só servem para se vender mais algum produto.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

- Alice.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar a frase minha amiga deixou seus dedos aquilinos voarem sobre as teclas, um sorriso maroto brotou em sua face quando ela terminou a operação.

- Pronto agora, eu e você vamos ao próximo fim de semana assistir ao filme do Edward e você será a grande felizarda e irá jantar com ele.

- O que você fez?

- Comprei dois ingressos pra gente oras, e com toda certeza um deles será sorteado, e você terá seu encontro com o senhor Cullen.

- Isso é impossível – eu respondi voltando e me sentando na minha cama – mas, vai ser legal ir ao cinema com você.

Pela janela do meu quarto eu conseguia ver a floresta com seu forte tom de verde esmeralda, que ficava há apenas alguns passos de casa. Levantei minha perna direita e apoiei meu queixo contra meu joelho, Alice me observava em silencio.

- Você pensa em sair daqui? – minha amiga me perguntou de repente.

Eu demorei alguns instantes antes de responder e quando o fiz, continuei a olhar pela janela e talvez um pouco mais alem.

- Às vezes sim... Eu tenho essa estranha sensação de desconforto, como se não pertencesse a esse lugar. Mas, quando penso em ir embora não me vem nenhum lugar em mente. Não sei para onde ir caso um dia tenha essa chance... Mas, falar desse jeito é estranho não?

- Talvez – respondeu Alice levantando-se da cadeira e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama – todo mundo pertence há algum lugar ou há alguém.

Eu virei minha cabeça e encarei o rosto agora sereno da minha amiga, com seu cabelo negro e curtinho e seus olhos brilhantes, ela parecia saber exatamente do que estava falando, como se fosse uma feiticeira e estivesse tecendo uma profecia.

- Como assim? – eu queria saber mais.

- Eu acho que existem pessoas que se identificam com lugares e passam a pertencem a eles. Tipo a minha mãe, ela nunca se deu bem em Forks ao contrario do meu pai, e apesar de já ter viajado muito ela sempre diz, que se sente em casa vivendo em Seatle.

- Entendi.

- Agora eu, por exemplo – continuou Alice – eu nunca me senti em casa nem em Forks nem em Seatle. Eu tenho essa sensação de estar esperando por alguém, uma pessoa que fará com que eu me sinta pertencente há algo.

- Isso é bem romântico.

- E louco também – respondeu Alice rindo de si mesma – mas, mesmo assim eu continuo sentindo isso, e às vezes acho que com você Bella é a mesma coisa. Você não pertence há nenhum lugar, você pertence a alguém.

Nos duas ficamos alguns instantes em silencio, depois ao mesmo tempo caímos na gargalhada.

- Mas, que papo de doido foi esse? – me perguntou Alice jogando-se de costas na minha cama.

Eu dei de ombros e cai também ao lado dela. Ela tinha razão pensar daquele jeito era uma loucura, mas bem no fundo eu achava que Alice tinha uma pontada de razão.

**OoOoOoOo **

Os dias passaram ligeiramente rápidos durante aquela semana, na quarta-feira eu já não me sentia tão nervosa ao acordar, e meu organismo já estava se acostumando com o ritmo imposto pela escola.

Durante as aulas eu tentava prestar atenção na matéria e ignorar Eric nas aulas de inglês, e Rosalie e Jéssica nas aulas de Matemática. Nas aulas de ciência eu continuava a dividir a bancada com Alice, como no começo do ano, raramente eu prestava atenção naquela matéria.

O fim de semana chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Alice passou de carro na minha casa sábado à tarde e nos fomos para a cidade vizinha. Milagrosamente naquela manhã o sol havia dado o ar de sua graça durante alguns instantes, aquilo já foi o suficiente para alegrar meu dia.

O cinema estava cheio algo que me surpreendeu um pouco, mas pelo visto o que Alice havia dito era verdade Edward Cullen era o mais novo ídolo teen do momento.

Apesar de ser um filme de ação a maioria da platéia era composta por garotas, que iam desde a préadolescencia até moças alguns anos mais velhos do que eu. Foi sorte o fato que eu e Alice havíamos chegado um pouco mais cedo, pois haviam tantas pessoas para assistir ao filme, que quase não conseguimos bons lugares.

Quando as luzes se apagaram e o silencio tomou conta do recinto sendo quebrado ocasionalmente apenas pelo mastigar das pipocas, eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido quando o filme finalmente começou, até alcançar um ritmo frenético quando o rosto de Edward ganhou a imensa tela. Eu tentei me concentrar na historia, mas a todo momento em que ele estava presente minha mente divaga tentando se concentrar em cada detalhe de sua face, no som de sua voz que era levemente acentuada como o ronronar de um gato, ou em como a luz parecia brincar nos reflexos dourados de seu cabelo.

Mesmo assim durante todo o filme algo me incomodava, por mais que eu o observasse e me senti-se encantada eu tinha aquela estranha sensação de que havia algo errado com ele. Eu não sabia definir o que era, talvez eu pudesse dizer que me sentia apreensiva quando meus olhos fixavam-se nos olhos dourados e liquefeitos de Edward. Mas a sensação chegou ao seu ápice quando nos instantes finais do filme ele aproximou-se para beijar a atriz principal do qual eu desconhecia completamente o nome verdadeiro, mas podia dizer que ela era deslumbrante, com seus olhos verdes e lábios cheios e definidos como um arco. Edward aproximou-se lentamente, seus olhos dourados que não podiam ser de verdade estavam cravados na mulher a sua frente que parecia ansiar completamente aquele momento. Ele moveu-se com uma graça quase sobrenatural, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber ela estava nos braços dele, com seu imenso e lindo vestido sendo espalhado por todos os lados, em todos os ângulos na tela do cinema. Eu estava hipnotizada, sem perceber eu segurava com força o encosto ao lado da minha cadeira, alheia a presença de Alice ao meu lado.

Eu só conseguia pensar em como Edward mexia-se lentamente, e não podia suportar a expressão serena de seu rosto. Ele não podia ser real, nenhum ser humano era tão divinamente lindo como ele, sem nenhuma imperfeição visível.

Meus olhos viram o rosto de Edward aproximar-se dos lábios vermelhos como uma rosa da atriz sem nome, eu pude ver claramente ele cerrar sua mandíbula enquanto seus lábios roçavam lentamente nos dela como uma caricia intima demais e ao mesmo tempo profunda.

Involuntariamente eu soltei um suspiro, a mulher nos braços de Edward estava imóvel com toda certeza esperando que ele aprofundasse o beijo desejando-o ardentemente, assim como todas as outras garotas sentadas na platéia. Assim como naquele momento eu o desejava, mesmo tendo consciência que nunca o teria e aquilo era uma tremenda loucura da minha parte.

Mas, para minha felicidade ou meu desapontamento eu não saberia nunca dizer, Edward levantou seu rosto angelical, afastando-se da atriz confusa e bem naquele momento ele estava em close, deslumbrante em toda sua perfeição enquanto eu sentia meu coração parar de bater dentro do meu peito, enquanto seus olhos dourados pareciam conter toda tristeza do mundo.

Então lentamente a tela escureceu deixando obvio para todos que o filme teria uma continuação. Imediatamente a multidão começou a se levantar e comentar em completa algazarra o que havia achado do filme e do desempenho dos atores.

Alice e eu nos desvencilhamos da multidão e também começamos a comentar sobre o filme, embora em momento algum eu tenha dito a ela como a imagem de Edward havia mexido com meus sentidos.

Naquela noite de volta a Forks já deitada em minha cama, eu repassei mentalmente as cenas do filme que mais haviam me agradado, obviamente em todas Edward estava presente. Eu tentava reter cada detalhe de seu rosto assim como a cor única de seus olhos. Eu adormeci com seu rosto perfeito em minha mente, enquanto sem perceber meus lábios sussurravam seu nome.

Sonhei com Edward e seus olhos dourados e tristonhos, eu me lembro de vê-lo parado em minha frente enquanto eu perguntava baixinho:

- Você é feliz?...

Mas, ele não me respondia ele simplesmente continuava a me lançar aquele olhar profundo e misterioso antes de virar suas costas e ir embora...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Eu ouvi o telefone tocar enquanto ainda estava dormindo, tentei ignorar o som no meu subconsciente, mas lentamente ele me trouxe de volta a realidade. Praguejando mentalmente eu fiquei irritada pensando quem seria o louco de ligar antes das nove da manhã em pleno domingo.

O som continuou de forma insistente até me deixar completamente irritada. Se meu pai tivesse saído para pescar então minha mãe ainda estaria dormindo e não teria ninguém para atender o bendito telefone com exceção a mim.

Joguei para o lado minhas cobertas, enquanto tentava fazer meu cérebro começar a trabalhar, para sair da cama. Eu não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser ao telefone.

De repente o som insistente parou bruscamente, abri a porta do meu quarto e parei no alto das escadas, alguns degraus abaixo meu pai estava parado em pé com o gancho do telefone na orelha, ele devia ter estado lá fora fazendo algum trabalho no quintal.

- Bom-dia – respondeu meu pai de maneira bem formal, eu pensei que talvez fosse algum vendedor.

Alguns instantes de silencio, antes de uma reposta.

- Sim ela mora aqui eu sou o pai dela.

Estranho eu pensei em silencio, telefonema pra mim àquela hora, e pelo visto não era Alice.

Mais algumas respostas, e então meu pai passou o gancho para mim com uma impressão indescritível, eu segurei-o temendo que fosse alguma má noticia da escola.

- Alô? – minha voz ainda estava engrolada de sono.

- Isabella Swan?

- Sim sou eu.

- Muito prazer, - respondeu a voz animada de uma mulher – eu me chamo Mirian Carrol, e gostaria de fazer uma pergunta. Você foi ao cinema semana passada assistir ao filme Sombras da Noite?

- Sim, eu e minha amiga por quê?

- Eu estou ligando para lhe dar os Parabéns. Você foi sorteada para viajar até Nova York e conhecer o astro mundialmente famoso Edward Cullen!

Eu segurei o gancho no meu ouvido com tanta força que chegou a doer. Eu só podia estar ainda sonhando... Afinal era impossível eu conhecer pessoalmente Edward Cullen...

_Continua... _

_

* * *

_

Faz um bom tempo desde que eu passei aqui pela ultima vez com uma nova historia... Sei que não deveria estar começando outra antes de terminar as antigas mas acontece que eu fui fortemente influenciada por uma nova pessoa em minha vida, que me fez relembrar o quanto eu ja gostei das obras de Meyer quando as li pela primeira vez, então eu estou aqui me aventurando por caminhos desconhecidos...

Enfim espero que aqueles que leram o primeiro capitulo deste meu projeto tenham apreciado, foi um capitulo grande e sem muita ação, algo que começa somente no proximo, quando o Edward finalmente aparece.

De qualquer forma eu fico esperando reviews nem que sejam para me criticar dizendo que eu não sirvo para escrever fics de Crepusculo heheheh ... Então

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem. Direito reservados à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Ídolo Teen**

_Por Dondeloth _

**Capitulo Dois **

_Mostre a alma _

_Beije as estrelas comigo_

_E tema a espera por... _

( Flyleaf So I Thought)

**OoOoOoOo **

- Ela não vai Reneé e ponto final!

A frase soou da maneira autoritária que meu pai possuía quando não queria mais discutir algum assunto. Eu senti todo meu animo desabar no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o teto estava rodando sobre minha cabeça.

Seria verdade? Eu realmente tinha acordado numa manhã de domingo, e uma mulher havia me dito ao telefone que eu Isabella Swan ganhara um concurso para ir até Nova York conhecer o astro mundialmente famoso Edward Cullen?

Bem parecia verdade, já que meus pais estavam discutindo calorosamente em frente à mesa do café da manhã mal intocado se eu iria viajar sozinha ou não. Obviamente meu pai não estava nem um pouco feliz com a idéia.

- Charlie, por favor, Bella não é mais uma criança – protestou minha mãe – essa é uma oportunidade única!

- Oportunidade única do que? Ir para a maior metrópole do mundo conhecer um garoto famoso? Eu não vejo nada de especial nisso.

Os olhos de minha mãe se fecharam, eu sabia como contrariar meu pai era difícil para ela, queria pedir que eles parassem de discutir, é lógico que eu queria ir, mas eles não precisavam brigar sobre assunto afinal eu não morreria caso não fosse... Bem eu tinha quase certeza que não.

- Bella é fã dele – continuou minha mãe engajada- você nunca teve um ídolo na sua adolescência?

- Eu nunca viajei sozinho para o outro lado do país para conhecer nenhum deles – respondeu meu pai.

- Por que não teve oportunidade Charlie, mas com Bella é diferente ela quer fazer isso senão não teria se inscrito na promoção. Você sabe como é difícil essa garota se interessar por algo. Ela quer fazer isso.

Em partes minha mãe estava certa, por mais estranho e completamente louco que aquilo fosse eu queria conhecer Edward Cullen pessoalmente, apesar de não ser fã dele... Eu mal sabia de sua existência até semana passada, e se não fosse por minha amiga Alice, que iria surtar quando eu contasse a novidade eu não teria participado nem ganho promoção alguma.

Meu pai ficou em silencio com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua surrada calça jeans. Eu sabia que ele estava tendo uma seria briga interna, e me sentia culpada, ao mesmo tempo em que cada célula minha torcia para que ele me permitisse ir viajar.

Com um suspiro ele abaixou sua cabeça, e depois ergueu seus sóbrios olhos castanhos em minha direção:

- Você quer de verdade fazer isso Bells. Isso é importante pra você?

Eu senti toda a saliva de minha boca secar, enquanto meu estomago parecia despencar até meus pés.

- Quero pai – foi minha resposta meio rouca.

Eu o vi fazer uma careta então soltar uma maldição coisa que ele só fazia quando sentia-se muito furioso. Ele olhou novamente para mim e depois abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse perdido uma briga:

- Está bem – ele respondeu sem graça – você pode ir.

As palavras chegaram aos meus ouvidos, mas, meu cérebro só foi capaz de interpretá-las, alguns instantes depois.

Eu quase explodi de tanta alegria, corri e abracei meu pai que parecia completamente sem graça, enquanto minha mãe ria deliciosamente.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar. Era estranho e maravilhoso demais para ser verdade.

Eu iria conhecer Edward Cullen, só de pensar na possibilidade meu corpo inteiro tremia... Mas eu não sabia por qual motivo.

**OoOoOoO **

Minha mãe e meu pai me levaram até o aeroporto internacional de Seatle. Um estava usando uma das malas de viagens emprestadas da minha amiga Alice que havia implorado e ordenado para que eu lhe escrevesse um e-mail contando cada mínimo detalhe assim que chegasse a Nova York, alem claro de conseguir uma foto autografada de Edward.

Por motivos pessoais, ninguém na escola estava sabendo por que eu iria faltar durante dois dias, como era quinta-feira todos pensavam que eu apenas tinha pensando em ter um fim de semana prolongado, eu achava melhor que todos realmente pensassem assim. A única que precisava saber a verdade era Alice, e eu sabia perfeitamente que ela não contaria para ninguém o motivo verdadeiro da minha viagem, ou fim de semana prolongado, bem no inicio do segundo semestre do ano letivo.

Naquela hora da manhã o aeroporto não estava muito movimentado, através das enormes janelas de vidro eu podia ver nesgas de raios solares brigando por espaço entre as nuvens brancas, eu já me sentia mais alegre pelo simples fato de estar longe de toda aquela umidade de Forks. Ao meu lado meu pai parecia querer desesperadamente voltar atrás com sua decisão, enquanto minha mãe sorria e apontava sem nenhuma descrição os produtos que queria levar para casa, nas lojinhas de lembrancinhas do aeroporto. Ela não parecia nenhum um pouco preocupada com o fato de sua filha menor de idade estar indo viajar sozinha para outro estado.

Pontualmente às dez horas uma voz mecanizada anunciou meu vôo, eu olhei para meus pais sentindo um amargor na minha boca, nunca antes eu viajara para tão longe sozinha. Pela primeira vez pensei seriamente em desistir daquilo que parecia mais um sonho psicodélico do que minha tão costumeira vida tediosa, mas antes que eu percebesse eu já me despedira dos meus pais com dois imensos abraços apertados, e já caminhava segurando nos ombros minha velha e surrada mochila. Havia algo que impulsionava meus movimentos, e aquela estranha sensação de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Sentei-me na poltrona que estava marcada no meu bilhete aéreo, obviamente não era na primeira classe porque todas as despesas da viagem estavam sendo pagas pela empresa que fizera a promoção, ao menos eu me sentia grata pelo fato de não estar sentada do lado da janela, eu não gostava nem um pouco de ter que olhar para a imensidão do céu.

Eu me reclinei tentando manter uma posição mais confortável para assim esperar que as horas do vôo passassem rapidamente. Eu estava tão nervosa que tinha certeza absoluta que não seria capaz de dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Eu desembarquei no aeroporto de Nova York sentindo minhas pernas doloridas, já havia passado da hora do almoço há algum tempo, e eu estava tão nervosa que achara melhor não ingerir nada por não ter certeza se aquilo realmente iria ficar no meu estomago.

O saguão do aeroporto de Nova York era bem diferente do de Seatle, menos limpo e iluminado; havia uma quantidade incrível de pessoas usando preto e andando muito rápido. Eu tentei sair do caminho das pessoas já que estava parada interrompendo a passagem para um dos corredores e fui atrás da minha mala, era hora de controlar meu nervosismo afinal eu estava agora por minha conta.

Com a mala emprestada de Alice em mãos eu caminhei pelo saguão tentando não passar as rodinhas no pé de ninguém, coisa bem possível de se acontecer tratando-se do fato que era eu quem conduzia. Com os olhos semi-cerrados eu procurei na multidão um cartaz com meu nome nos vários que estavam sendo erguidos e escritos em varias línguas. Rodei em círculos alguns minutos sentindo o desespero começar a corroer meu autocontrole, até que achei meu nome sendo erguido numa plaquinha por um homem de meia-idade, ao seu lado um grupo de garotas quase todas da minha idade me olhavam com desprezo.

- Isabella Swan? – ele me perguntou assim que eu me aproximei.

- Sim.

- Você era a ultima que faltava – ele respondeu num tom de voz seco – vamos indo.

Eu olhei ao meu redor espantada com o numero de garotas nos devíamos ser vinte, talvez menos.

Então de repente eu entendi tudo, eu tinha ganhado uma promoção, mas não havia sido a única... Eu iria jantar com Edward Cullen, eu e mais vinte garotas.

**OoOoOoO **

O senhor de meia-idade do qual eu não sabia o nome nos conduziu para fora do aeroporto, propositalmente eu fiquei para trás deixando a maioria das garotas irem à minha frente, todas elas falavam alto e sorriam em excesso exclamando como eram sortudas por aquela oportunidade. Obviamente ali todas eram fãs incondicionais de Edward Cullen.

Lá fora um vento gelado varria toda a metrópole, os sons de buzinas e o cheiro dos escapamentos dos carros me pegaram assim que meus pés transpuseram as portas de vidro do aeroporto. Com agilidade o senhor de meia-idade conduziu nosso grupo de meninas, para um minionibus que estava parado no meio fio, logo atrás de uma imensa fila de táxis amarelos, dos quais eu sempre ouvira falar que existiam em nova York.

Nós todas entramos e tomamos nossos lugares tentando escapar do vento gélido, a cada segundo que passava o grupo tornava-se mais animado, eu podia capturar com os ouvidos gritos de excitação e muitos suspiros, assim como o nome de Edward que era frequentemente pronunciado.

Sentindo-me completamente deslocada eu caminhei para as ultimas poltronas tentando buscar um pouco de privacidade. Nossas malas estavam sendo colocadas no bagageiro pelo senhor de meia-idade e por outro homem que parecia ser estrangeiro, algumas garotas haviam trazido tantas malas, que eu supunha que nos iríamos demorar alguns minutos antes de sairmos dali.

Eu sentei-me numa poltrona que ficava ao lado da janela, lá fora carros de vários tipos transitavam, enquanto as vitrines luxuosas exibiam seus produtos chamativos e elegantes. Eu pensei em ligar para minha mãe, dizer que havia chegado bem e salva, mas depois mudei de idéia, era melhor eu ligar para ela do hotel, afinal assim ela ficaria mais tranqüila.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente quando, uma garota jogou-se do meu lado com força, seu cabelo loiro e absurdamente volumoso voou para seu rosto enquanto ela olhava em minha direção e sorria meio desconfortável:

- Me desculpe – ela disse numa voz fininha – é que minha mochila está muito pesada. Você se importa se eu sentar aqui?

- Não.

- Que bom, por que eu não ia conseguir levar essa mochila pra outro lugar mesmo, e lá na frente está tudo ocupado – ela foi despejando as palavras sobre mim mais rápido do que eu era capaz de reter-las – a propósito meu nome é Katie eu sou da Virginia.

- Bella, sou de Forks.

- Forks meu Deus onde fica isso?

- Estado de Washington – eu respondi um tanto sem graça.

- Ah certo! – eu pude perceber que seus olhos eram de azul profundo – Ai meu Deus eu estou tão nervosa, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ganhei a promoção, quer dizer minhas amigas estão verdes de inveja! Afinal conhecer Edward Cullen ele é perfeito você não acha?

Eu não respondi, obviamente porque conhecia Edward há tão pouco tempo que não poderia dizer se ele era perfeito ou não. Eu nem mesmo acreditava que seres humanos podiam ser perfeitos, e até onde eu sabia Edward era um ser humano igual a mim, e a garota histericamente apaixonada por ele que estava do meu lado.

Mesmo assim eu posso dizer que gostei de Katie, ela era aquele tipo de garota bem fácil de se lidar, ela começava a falar e nos só tínhamos que fazer pequenos comentários como "sim" ou "verdade" "é mesmo", ela nunca me perguntava ou me questionava. No final do percurso ela só sabia a meu respeito e a cidade onde eu morava, que eu tinha certeza que ela já esquecera. Eu ao contrario, sabia o nome de seus pais e dos outros três irmãos, e claro do seu amor incondicional por Edward Cullen, o homem mais perfeito que já caminhara pela face da Terra segundo Katie, e bem acho que todo nosso ônibus com exceção a mim. Claro que eu não tinha nada contra Edward Cullen, muito pelo contrario eu devia admitir pra mim mesma que ele era extremamente bonito, e que toda vez que eu via sua imagem num pôster ou na tela seja da televisão ou do cinema meu coração acelerava, mas mesmo assim eu não podia dizer que ele era perfeito. Eu não conseguia imaginar como alguém perfeito poderia ter aquele olhar ferido que parecia ouro liquefeito que Edward tinha...

Graças a Katie eu não consegui prestar muita atenção no caminho que nos havíamos feito pela metrópole, mas o lado positivo foi que aquela conversa, ou melhor, o monologo foi capaz de fazer com que quase todo meu nervosismo fosse embora. Quando nós finalmente chegamos ao hotel eu quase gostava de Katie, embora preferisse um milhão de vezes às conversas que tinha com minha amiga Alice.

O minionibus estacionou em frente há um enorme e elegante hotel, infelizmente eu não consegui ler seu nome, já que as meninas jogaram-se pelas portas giratórias imediatamente como se estivessem se preparando para uma corrida. Edward Cullen estaria lá dentro nos esperando?

Dentro o hotel era ainda mais fascinante do que sua fachada da década de vinte, no chão de mármore brancos tapetes vermelhos cobriam toda a entrada, enquanto carregadores rigorosamente vestidos andavam em silencio e agilmente carregando nossas bagagens. Acima de nossas cabeças um lustre de cristal com detalhes em dourado brilhava resplandecendo em toda sua elegância. À direita os elevadores pareciam funcionar perfeitamente e mais a frente logo depois do balcão de mármore negro, uma escada diagonal subia para os andares superiores.

Eu caminhei por aquele local, sentindo meus velhos e surrados all stars afundarem no tapete, eu nunca havia entrado num lugar tão chique antes. Até mesmo a temperatura ambiente parecia ser controlada para agradar os hospedes.

Nós subimos as escadas, sendo conduzidas, por um funcionário do hotel até uma sala de proporções médias com uma imensa mesa no fundo coberta com uma toalha branca engomada que nos oferecia desde água até canapés delicadamente decorados.

Em frente há vinte cadeiras, uma mulher muito elegante vestida num discreto terninho negro, com os cabelos presos num coque atrás da cabeça nos aguardava em silencio.

Rapidamente todas nós sentamos interessadas em ouvir o que ela tinha a nos dizer, ao meu lado Katie roia as unhas de tanta ansiedade.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou a mulher com um sorriso mecânico nos lábios – eu me chamo Sybil e sou funcionaria do Garden Plaza.

Nós estamos felizes em podermos hospedá-las esse final de semana que eu tenho certeza que para vocês será inesquecível.

Houve murmúrios e muitos risinhos, com um pequeno pigarro Sybil cortou a demonstração de felicidade das garotas, pelo visto ela não estava tão contente assim em receber nosso grupo.

- Sei que todas vocês, estão ansiosas – continuou a funcionaria – para poder conhecer o senhor Cullen, todas sabemos o quanto essa é uma oportunidade única.

Eu pude ver como as maiorias das garotas concordaram com as cabeças inclusive Katie ao meu lado que a qualquer momento ia cravar os dentes na própria carne dos dedos.

- Mas, eu lamento informa-las que vocês terão de esperar mais alguns momentos para...

Houve mais murmúrios e muitos resmungos, pelo visto elas queriam ver Edward naquele exato momento.

- Ouçam –pediu Sybil erguendo as mãos – me ouçam, por favor. Nesse momento o senhor Cullen, está descansando devido aos vários compromissos de sua agenda, mas essa noite ele estará presente aqui no hotel numa pequena coletiva de imprensa e noite de autógrafos.

Dessa vez a noticia pareceu agradar várias garotas riram e se abraçaram, enquanto Sybil com seu sorriso mecânico tentava conte-las.

- Por favor, silencio – pediu a funcionaria do hotel mais uma vez – Enquanto esperam o momento tão aguardado, eu quero dizer que vocês terão todo direito a utilizarem todos os serviços oferecidos pelo hotel, como o salão de beleza e a sauna.

- E ainda – continuou Sybil num tom profissional – eu gostaria de avisá-las, que hoje, o senhor Cullen ira escolher pessoalmente a garota com quem ele ira jantar amanhã. Para essa garota está preparada uma surpresa.

Foi o ápice, quase todas as garotas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ao meu lado Katie tinha esquecido momentaneamente as unhas para poder se concentrar nos gritos e suspiros. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estava confusa. Ou eu era completamente anormal, por não compartilhar daquele estado eufórico de prazer, ou completamente normal. De todo o coração eu torcia para que fosse a segunda opção.

A prestativa funcionaria do hotel Sybil nos dispensou entregando uma chave pra cada dupla que foi formada naquele instante. Sim pelo visto nos iríamos dividir quartos. Eu aceitei de bom grado quando Katie me pediu para ser sua parceira.

Com as chaves em mãos nos descemos para o hall de entrada para pegarmos o elevador, Sybil também nos avisara que nossas malas já estavam em nossos quartos. Afinal um hotel de primeira classe pedia um serviço de primeira classe. Eu nem ousava pensar o quanto aquilo estava saindo para o idealizador daquela promoção.

Sempre ao meu lado e cambaleando com sua imensa mochila, Katie não parava de falar em como estava ansiosa nervosa e em como estava torcendo para ser escolhida para jantar com Edward Cullen. Sinceramente aquilo nem havia passado pela minha cabeça, afinal eu não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha tanta sorte pra ganhar duas vezes na loteria. Eu já estava de bom grado para mim, conseguir uma foto um autografo, e claro vê-lo pessoalmente.

Nosso quarto ficava no quinto andar, eu achei o fato maravilhoso já que sofria de uma leve tendência a ser claustrofobica, algo que minha mãe dizer ser totalmente imaginativo de minha parte. Por isso a idéia de ficar muito tempo de elevadores nunca me atraia.

Os corredores também me surpreenderam assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, cobertos com tapetes em tons escuros e desenhos intricados, um leve cheio de essência de lavanda permeava o lugar, o que dizia que ali os serviços dos empregados também eram eficientes.

Katie caminhou sempre na minha frente aparentemente sem se importar com o lugar onde estava eu cogitei no fato de que talvez ela fosse rica e estivesse acostumada com toda aquela opulência.

Nosso quarto era o de numero cento e trinta e dois, dentro dele havia duas camas de solteiros cobertas com enormes e branquíssimos edredons e vários travesseiros que me deram uma imensa vontade de me jogar sobre eles.

Sem esperar por qualquer coisa, Katie largou a mochila no chão me parecendo em pânico, eu pensei que ela estava passando mal.

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei ainda com a minha mochila nas costas.

- Não – ela me respondeu com o rosto vermelho – Já são quatro horas, Edward vai chegar ao hotel provavelmente por volta das setes horas, eu nunca vou conseguir me arrumar a tempo. Eu sabia que devia ter trazido meu secador.

- Você precisa de três horas pra se arrumar? – eu perguntei incrédula.

Os olhos azuis da minha colega de quarto fixaram-se no meu rosto, ela nem se deu o trabalho de me responder.

- Eu vou descer – ela me avisou tirando o casado apressadamente – se eu for rápida talvez eu consiga ser uma das primeiras a ser atendida pelo cabeleireiro do hotel.

Sem outra palavra, Katie abriu a porta e saiu fechando-a atrás de si. Durante alguns segundos eu encarei a porta do quarto, então suspirei largando minha mochila também no chão e peguei meu celular, precisava ligar pra minha mãe.

Disquei o numero do celular da minha mãe, e dois toques depois sua voz tão conhecida me atendeu.

- Bella? Oh Bells que saudade.

Imediatamente meu coração também se apertou com saudade dela e até mesmo de Forks, bem nem tanto de Forks com suas nuvens constantes.

- Oi mãe – eu respondi sorrindo – eu to ligando pra dizer que já cheguei estou bem.

- Seu pai já telefonou três vezes para saber exatamente isso, ele se preocupa demais.

- Diga para ele que eu estou bem, por favor.

- Não se preocupe o recado será dado – respondeu ela com sua voz extrovertida – mas agora me conte querida como é a cidade? Você já se encontrou com seu ídolo?

- Mãe ele não é meu ídolo, é só um ator que eu acho bonito...

- Ora querida toda garota tem um ídolo na sua idade, é perfeitamente normal.

Eu não contrariei minha mãe, porque bem ela continuaria sempre achando que Edward era meu ídolo.

- Eu ainda não o encontrei mãe – eu respondi me levantando e olhando pela janela – ele só vai chegar assim por volta das sete horas pra uma sessão de autógrafos.

- Entendo.

Houve alguns segundos de silencio entre nos duas então eu disse:

- Estou com saudade mãe.

- Eu sei querida, mas essa é uma oportunidade única, então aproveite pra se divertir, você merece.

- Ta certo mãe.

- Ligue-nos mais tarde, seu pai vai querer falar com você, e não se preocupe com o fuso-horario.

Eu me despedi da minha mãe com beijos, exatamente como ela gostava, lá fora o céu começava a adquirir cores mais escuras, eu fiquei ali parada olhando encantada com a mudança de cores que era tão incomum na minha cidade. Por alguns instantes eu quase cheguei a me esquecer que estava prestes a conhecer um astro mundialmente famoso do cinema, um ator que mexia de um jeito muito estranho com meu coração.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Eu aproveitei meu tempo da melhor forma que pude, desfiz minha mala de um jeito que teria deixado minha mãe quase orgulhosa, depois eu desci e dei uma voltar pelo hotel. Descobri que o lugar tinha um incrível restaurante, que a primeira vista me pareceu ser muito caro e elegante. Evitei ao máximo a área de beleza, por que eu sabia que naquele momento o lugar devia estar um inferno. Além do mais não me sentia nem um pouco tentada a passar aquelas horas me maquiando, eu nunca havia sido do tipo de garota que pegava escondido a maquiagem da mãe, para o desespero da minha.

Eu estava em Nova York e só conseguia pensar em como aquilo tudo era surreal, cada corredor que eu virava me deparava com uma cena nova um lugar deslumbrantemente lindo, até aquele momento a viagem sem duvida tinha valido muito a pena.

Eu procurei saber se o hotel oferecia computadores e internet para os hospedes um dos funcionários disse, que dentro do hotel a internet estava a disposição de qualquer hospede, mas caso ele tivesse um computador.

A imagem da minha amiga Alice veio imediatamente na minha mente, ela ficaria possessa quando não recebesse um e-mail meu, com todos os detalhes da viagem. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Meu pai se recusava a me comprar outro computador. Ele acreditava que a maquina jurássica que estava no meu quarto servia ao seu propósito: a escola. Claro que ele não entendia nada de tecnologia.

Tentando remediar a situação enquanto voltava para o quarto, eu peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem de texto para ela, escrevi que havia chegado e que ainda não havia conhecido Edward Cullen, torci para que ela fosse paciente comigo, até eu conseguir dar um jeito de lhe mandar um e-mail.

Entrei no meu quarto temporário e a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar o relógio digital sobre a única escrivaninha que marcava 06h10min, eu ainda tinha quase uma hora antes da sessão de autógrafos.

A minha mochila e a de Katie estavam no mesmo lugar, o que significava que ela ainda estava no cabeleireiro ou sei lá em algum outro lugar cuidando de sua aparência.

Eu não queria ter de começar a me preparar já que faria isso de maneira tão rápida que iria ficar depois sem nada pra fazer durante um longo tempo.

Mas, pensando melhor nosso quarto só tinha um banheiro e eu não queria ser responsável por estar usando-o quando Katie chegasse talvez ela quisesse tomar um banho.

Tomada à decisão eu entrei no banheiro e tranquei-o para não ser surpreendida. Em casa eu não gostava nem quando minha mãe abria a porta enquanto eu estava tomando banho, e ela sempre esquecia algo para pegar justo naquele momento. Eu não queria correr o mesmo risco com estranhos.

Apesar de pequeno o banheiro era recoberto completamente de azulejos branco perolados era discreto e intimo, incluindo sua banheira que eu experimentei enchendo até a borda de espuma aromática.

Não fiquei muito surpresa quando percebi que todos os produtos de higiene fornecidos pelo hotel eram dos mais caros. Pelo visto o lema do Garden Plaza era sempre oferecer o melhor. Não era um mero acaso o fato de um astro mundialmente famoso conceder uma noite de autógrafos ali.

A água estava deliciosamente morna, então eu perdi a noção do tempo, fiquei na banheira brincando com as bolhas de sabão até que quase todas desapareceram e meus dedos ficaram enrugados.

Quando sai do banheiro quase meia hora haviam se passado, então eu me troquei rapidamente sem pensar muito no que vestia, apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa com rendinhas nos pulsos, nos pés os meus velhos e surrados tênis que davam tanta vergonha na minha mãe.

Tentei não pensar muito no meu cabelo, apenas o penteie e deixe-o soltou já que ele era rebelde demais pra se comportar em qualquer penteado. Terminado tudo isso, ainda faltavam dez minutos para as setes horas, poderia ser uma eternidade caso eu decidisse ficar ali olhando para as paredes, então eu peguei minha mochila que estava em cima da cama de solteiro que havia sobrado e procurei pela minha velha edição de bolso de "Orgulho e Preconceito" para folheá-la esperando o tempo passar. Assim que eu me sentei na única poltrona existente no quarto a porta abriu-se bruscamente.

Katie entrou seguida por uma nuvem de um fortíssimo perfume adocicado, seu outrora cabelo fofo e encaracolado agora era uma massa lisa e compacta, seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar como duas safiras graças à escura maquiagem sobre eles. Eu tive que admitir que a diferença era notável. Mesmo assim eu não me sentia ainda nem um pouco tentada a passar por uma transformação daquela.

- Ai Meu Deus – gritou Katie assim que estava dentro do quarto quase sem fôlego – eu to tão atrasada!

Ela passou por mim como um raio, num instante várias roupas estavam sendo atiradas no chão, isso porque a mala dela era duas da minha literalmente.

- Bella você já está pronta? – ela me perguntou olhando desesperadamente para as roupas – você não quer me ajudar a escolher algo.

- Eu ajudo – eu respondi sem muita convicção – é que eu não sou muito boa nisso...

- Não tem problema, agora diz o que você acha melhor vestido preto ou roxo?

Foi naquele momento enquanto ela me pedia a opinião sobre duas peças de roupa que ela finalmente olhou na minha direção.

- Bella você não disse que tava pronta? – ela me perguntou incrédula.

- Bem... eu estou.

- Você vai vestida 'assim'?

A voz dela estava repleta de sarcasmo e incredulidade. Eu não respondi por que não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Afinal não era como se eu fosse à famosa, é claro que Edward Cullen nunca iria reparar no que eu estava vestindo.

- Bem – respondeu Katie – gosto não se discute certo? Então qual dos dois?

- O roxo, pra mim parece que todo mundo veste preto nessa cidade.

- Mas, eu não vou ficar parecendo uma bruxa com essa sombra? Eu disse pra ela não carregar, mas, você sabe que em salão eles nunca ouvem a gente.

Como eu não sabia nada a respeito de salões, eu apenas disse que achava que ela não iria parecer uma bruxa.

- Certo então me ajude a me vestir, por favor – pediu Katie.

Eu ajudei-a percebendo que o vestido roxo era feito de um tecido leve e delicado. Agora mais do que nunca ela não parecia nem um pouco com a garota falante e sorridente que se jogara na poltrona ao lado da minha algumas horas atrás.

Ansiosa Katie olhou-se no espelho por todos os ângulos possíveis enquanto alisava rugas imaginarias no vestido, por fim ela virou-se na minha direção com os olhos muito abertos e disse:

- Eu estou tremendo, já são sete horas. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eu vou conhecer Edward Cullen.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Nós duas descemos para o hall do hotel, no meio do caminho o elevador passou em mais dois andares e mais três garotas do nosso grupo se juntaram a nós. Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que devia ter colocado algo melhor para me vestir. Todas as outras usavam vestidos ou calças de seda que realçavam seus corpos. No meu surrado jeans e all star eu destoava gritantemente daquele grupo de meninas que tentavam se vestirem e andar como modelos.

Como já era noite embora o sol ainda estivesse se pondo em Nova York, o saguão do hotel agora estava um pouco aglomerado, um murmurinho alto podia ser ouvido vindo das varias rodinhas de pessoas que havia se formado cada vez mais eu me sentia fora daquele contexto.

Eu observei que muitas das pessoas ali presentes pareciam ser repórteres, enquanto outros homens ostentando modernas máquinas fotográficas obviamente estavam ali a trabalho. Mas, mesmo assim ainda havia um grande numero de pessoas que estava apenas ali como hospedes, ou freqüentando o excelente restaurante do Garden Plaza.

Não demorou muito e todas as meninas que haviam ganho a promoção estavam reunidas, as 07 10 em ponto Sybil a funcionaria do hotel que nos recebera veio ao nosso encontro dessa vez ostentando um sorriso de verdade no rosto, eu notei que ela parecia também levemente corada. Eu me perguntei em silencio se por algum acaso ela já havia visto Edward Cullen circulando por algum corredor.

O pensamento fez com que minhas mãos começassem a suar, apenas poucos minutos me separavam de conhecer um ator mundialmente famoso, eu sentia como se uma densa nevoa estivesse se apoderando do meu cérebro era incrível, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito. Aquilo me assustou muito.

Sybil nos conduziu dessa vez para uma sala um pouco maior do que a primeira, as poltronas do lugar possuíam encostos na cor do vermelho-sangue, metal dourado decorava a moldura de alguns espelhos e quadros de algum pintor modernista que provavelmente ninguém deveria conhecer.

Na nossa frente um grupo de aparentemente jornalistas estavam sentados, e nos fizeram cara feia assim que o nosso falante grupo estava se acomodando. Em frente de todos, uma longa mesa coberta por uma toalha branca exibindo apenas uma garrafa plástica de água era o centro das atenções.

- Prestem atenção – murmurou muito baixinho assim que nos todas nos sentamos – primeiro será a vez dos repórteres fazerem as perguntas. Isso dura em torno de vinte minutos, Depois será a vez de vocês. Terão exatamente meia-hora para pedirem autógrafos e tirarem fotos.

- Só isso? – exclamou uma garota sentada na minha frente que eu não sabia o nome.

- O senhor Cullen está com sua agenda lotada – Sybil respondeu de forma eficiente, eu achava que ela se considerava secretamente assessora dele.

- Quando ele irá dizer quem será a menina escolhida para o jantar de amanhã? – perguntou Katie que dessa vez não havia se sentando ao meu lado, por que eu tinha escolhido um lugar bem no fundo.

- Hoje mesmo... Nós...

Mas nesse instante todos ficaram em silencio, uma porta a direita se abriu e todos os olhos se voltaram naquela direção. Meu coração martelava como um machado contra minhas costelas.

Edward caminhou lentamente pela sala até a cadeira que estava colocada ali especialmente para ele. Eu não consegui prestar nenhuma atenção no homem e na mulher que o seguiram.

Engoli em seco enquanto meu cérebro tentava processar aquela imagem surreal. Se eu o achava indescritível na tela do cinema, de perto sua beleza inumana era inacreditável.

Todos estavam em silencio, então de repente todos perceberam isso e um a um flashs começaram a pipocar na sala. Estavam tirando milhares de fotos dele, uma atrás da outra. E eu só conseguia olhar para aquele rosto tão serio e compenetrado.

Arrependi-me de tão ter procurado um lugar melhor pra me sentar, de onde estava eu não conseguia ver a cor dos olhos dele, e de alguma forma isso me inquietava. Eu queria vê-lo, mas, sabia que não podia me aproximar mais já que assim ele também iria me ver, e sinceramente eu não conseguia imaginar o que dizer a ele. Era como se minha língua estivesse travada dentro de minha boca.

Eu sabia que os repórteres haviam começado sua sessão de perguntas, mas eu não conseguia escutar nenhuma delas com clareza, diferentemente das outras garotas ao meu redor. Eu estava completamente vidrada no rosto de Edward.

Seu rosto era branco como o mármore e dessa vez seus lábios rosados estavam contidos numa linha muito fina. Ele me parecia um pouco desconfortável como se estivesse com um pouco de dor. Embora fosse sempre educado. Eu não conseguia ver a cor de seus olhos, mas abaixo deles suas olheiras eram tão profundas e visíveis que eu fiquei imaginando a quantas noites ele estaria em claro.

Mesmo assim eu não conseguia vê-las como um defeito, olhar para ele era como admirar uma obra de arte de algum escultor renascentista. Você sempre ficava se perguntando como cada linha podia ser tão harmoniosa, como era magnífico...

Eu percebi então que alguns dos repórteres e fotógrafos começaram a se levantar e sair da sala, apenas um pequeno grupo ficou, pelo o que eu pude entender aqueles que iriam registrar o momento de Edward encontrando as ganhadoras da promoção. Eu nem tinha percebido, mas, vinte minutos inteiros já haviam transcorrido.

Sybil levantou-se de cadeira completamente corada, ela parecia também nervosa assim como todas as outras garotas que estavam ali. Inclusive eu.

Rapidamente todas as garotas que estavam na sala praticamente pularam sobre a mesa algumas chorando, enquanto outras imploravam por autógrafos e abraços. Sybil tentou conter aquela demonstração exagerada de afeto, mas não obteve sucesso algum.

Edward sorriu levemente então e tentou atender a todas as fãs e seus pedidos. Eu estava tentando me manter longe daquela algazarra, mas cedo ou tarde eu teria de me aproximar daquela mesa. Eu não havia ganho aquela promoção para ficar ali parada como uma estatua e não levar nenhuma recordação para casa.

Obviamente era fácil dizer isso para mim mesma, mas minhas pernas pareciam terem adquirido vontade própria já que elas se recusavam determinantemente a se moverem pra frente.

Eu segurei com muita força um pequeno bloco de notas que havia carregado durante todo aquele tempo no meu bolso. Apesar de trazer minha câmera eu não achava que conseguiria tirar uma foto ao lado de Edward, eu não ousaria jamais me aproximar tanto embora, meu corpo inteiro ansiasse estar perto dele, e ao mesmo tempo o contrario.

Eu sabia que os minutos estavam passando agora havia uma roda de garotas em frente à mesa fazendo perguntas uma atrás das outras para Edward que lhes respondia educadamente.

Eu me aproximei e consegui me esgueirar entre duas garotas ficando num cantinho do lado esquerdo de Edward, ele pareceu não notar minha chegada, eu me senti grata por isso. Fiquei em silencio apenas ouvindo sobre o que eles estavam falando.

- Ah, por favor – suplicou uma garota que eu mal podia enxergar – você tem de nos contar se tem ou não namorada...

Todas as meninas ficaram em silencio esperando a resposta de seu ídolo.

- Me desculpe – respondeu Edward com seu tom de voz ameno e belo – mas, eu prefiro não tratar de assuntos da vida pessoal.

- Mas, eles disseram que você estava ficando com Areta James, a atriz que fez seu par romântico no ultimo filme – eu conhecia aquela voz era Katie que estava do lado direito da mesa.

- Isso não é verdade – mas uma vez lá estava a paciência na voz de Edward – Areta é somente uma colega de trabalho. Nunca estivemos juntos.

- Mas vocês pareciam tão entrosados no filme – resmungou outra garota que provavelmente achava que ele estava mentindo.

- Isso mesmo – concordou outra – a cena do beijo de vocês foi tão intensa.

- Vocês acham mesmo isso? – dessa vez o tom de voz de Edward mudou, talvez fosse impressão minha, mas ele parecia estar descontente com aquele comentário.

- Eu não acho... – demorou alguns momentos para que eu percebesse que a voz que dissera aquilo havia saído da minha própria garganta.

Eu quase entrei em pânico.

Os olhos de Edward então recaíram sobre mim fazendo com que o ar dos meus pulmões fosse expelido com muita força pra fora. Aqueles olhos liquefeitos não eram mais dourados, essa noite eles transitavam entre o negro e um tom forte de castanho escuro. Eu me senti paralisada sob eles, como se tivesse sido refém de algum tipo de feitiço.

- Qual seu nome? – ele me perguntou encarando-me diretamente sem desviar seu olhar do meu rosto.

- Isabella... Bella Swan...

- Então você não acha que a cena do meu beijo com Areta James foi intensa? – ele me perguntou com um leve tom de brincadeira no timbre de voz.

- Não... Quero dizer sim... – meu Deus ele devia estar me achando uma idiota completa – Foi uma ótima cena de beijo sem duvida, o que eu quis dizer é que você me pareceu receoso em se aproximar dela... Como se pudesse machucá-la e não quisesse fazer isso.

Lá estavam mais uma vez os olhos negros me observando. Ele havia usado lentes no filme? Qual seria a cor verdadeira dos seus olhos? Ele estaria usando lentes naquele momento?

- É isso que você acha Bella?

O som do meu nome pronunciando por aquela voz fez com que um calafrio gélido percorresse minha espinha. Eu não encontrei minha voz para responder, então apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância enquanto engolia em seco minha saliva.

- Ela é louca – murmurou uma garota do nosso grupo.

Obviamente ela não havia percebido que o silencio era tão intenso,que seu comentário foi ouvido por todas nos.

Sybil fez uma pergunta a Edward, mas ele apenas ignorou e continuou olhando em minha direção até me perguntar:

- Eu já te dei um autografo Bella?

Ainda sem voz eu balancei minha cabeça fazendo fios de cabelos se chocarem contra meus lábios, eu segurava o bloquinho de notas em frente ao meu corpo como se ele pudesse ser um escudo contra tudo. Devia estar fazendo uma imagem patética.

Com um simples aceno de mão Edward me chamou, e de muito contra gosto, as moças do meu grupo abriram espaço para eu que eu ficasse bem em frente a ele, tendo somente a mesa para nos separar.

Eu estendi meu bloquinho de notas, e ele pegou-o tendo cuidado para não tocar nos meus dedos. Eu vi-o pegar uma caneta que estava sobre a mesa enquanto folheava o pequeno caderninho. Graças aos céus que ali só havia anotações estúpidas da escola, e nada que me comprometesse.

Edward achou então uma pagina vazia e eu percebi que ele segurava a caneta com muita força. Mesmo assim sua caligrafia elegante e discreta ficou marcada no papel de forma complexa e radiante. Ao terminar ele leu para mim em voz alta, enquanto um sorriso brotava em seus lábios:

- Para Bella Swan, uma garota extremamente doce e perceptiva.

Eu senti o calor espalhar-se por minhas bochechas, eu dei um passo para trás e logo uma garota tomou meu lugar fazendo uma outra que eu não fui capaz de ouvir, antes de lhe responder Edward virou-se em direção ao homem ao seu lado e lhe cochichou algo no ouvido, o homem não mostrou nenhuma reação de ter ouvido ou não.

A algazarra continuou até que Sybil olhou para o relógio e pediu silencio para todas nós.

- Muito bem garotas – ela disse no seu tom de voz prestativo – o tempo acabou agora o senhor Cullen vai se reunir com seus assessores e dentro de alguns minutos no máximo anunciaremos quem foi a grande felizarda que terá o direito de ter um jantar exclusivo com ele amanhã.

Edward e o homem e a mulher que estiverem em silencio o tempo todo reuniram no canto mais afastado da sala. Eu vi claramente o homem que estava acompanhando Edward balançar varias vezes a cabeça em negativa.

Quando finalmente eles pareceram chegar a um consenso os três voltaram e sentaram-se em seus lugares que haviam ocupado anteriormente. O rosto de Edward agora estava impassível, embora dessa vez ele me parecesse bem menos amistoso.

Sybil aproximou-se da mulher também assessora de Edward que lhe entregou um papel dobrado em dois. Ela leu-o, e depois de alguns instantes de apreensão pela parte de todas ela disse:

- E a escolhida foi Karen Martins!

Uma garota com claríssimos e curtos cabelos loiros que estava sentada a algumas cadeiras de distancia da minha explodiu em gritos de alegrias. Outras começaram a chorar. Eu achei aquela cena extremamente bizarra.

Em meio aquela confusão Edward levantou-se e saiu pela mesma porta que havia entrado em silencio. O ritmo do meu coração começou a diminuir enquanto a razão finalmente voltava para meu cérebro.

Eu nunca mais o veria pessoalmente a não ser na tela do cinema. Aquilo me deixou extremamente triste, e eu quis afastar aquela sensação boba de perda. Só porque ele havia trocado algumas palavras comigo isso não significava nada.

Edward Cullen iria continuar com sua vida de astro mundialmente famoso, enquanto eu iria voltar para Forks e minha normalidade. Aquele nosso encontro nada mais havia sido do que uma oportunidade única. Assim como poucas pessoas tem sorte de estarem vivas quando um cometa passa perto da órbita da terra e pode ser visualizado. Um fenômeno da natureza que acontecesse raríssimas vezes durante os anos. Eu havia tido a minha dose de sorte agora era hora de parar de brincar de conto de fadas.

Por isso enquanto minha razão tentava clarear minha mente, eu lutava bravamente contra o sentimento de rebeldia que havia brotado em meu coração.

**OoOoOoOo **

Todas nos saímos da sala sendo guiadas mais uma vez por Sybil, muitas garotas ainda estavam chorando deixando seus rostos borrados a mostra, enquanto outras haviam feito uma rodinha ao lado da garota escolhida para o jantar e davam risinhos e suspiros de alegria.

Eu não sabia definir como estava me sentindo, apenas queria poder chegar ao quarto e ligar para meus pais contar-lhes tudo o que tinha acontecido. Também a idéia de cair na cama do quarto que me parecia tão macia naquele momento parecia ser uma grande idéia.

Eu estava parada em frente ao elevador, com o ultimo grupo de garotas que estavam esperando subirem para seus quartos, quando alguém colocou uma mão sobre meus ombros.

- Senhorita Swan – era Sybil com seu tom de voz eficiente e baixo – Você poderia me acompanhar alguns instantes?

- Algum problema? – perguntei temendo ter feito algo de errado.

- Nada demais, apenas venha comigo, por favor.

- Eu te espero no quarto – gritou Katie pra mim que fazia parte do grupo de garotas que ainda estava se lamentando, por não ter sido escolhida.

Eu me virei então seguindo as costas de Sybil em seu discreto terninho negro que já começavam a se afastar.

Ela abriu uma porta discreta que ficava ao lado de um enorme quadro no primeiro piso, eu continuei a seguindo percebendo que ao passar pela porta nos havíamos entrado nos fundos do hotel ali onde os funcionários costumavam transitar por corredores pequenos e abafados, indo de quarto em quarto e fazendo seu serviço.

Alguns metros adiante Sybil abriu uma pequena porta branca sem enfeite algum, e com um aceno de cabeça me pediu para entrar.

Eu entrei naquele espaço receosa do que iria encontrar até que meu coração saltou do meu peito e foi se alojar dentro da minha garganta palpitando como um louco:

- Edward – eu murmurei para mim mesma baixinho.

Ele estava de costas sentado numa poltrona de espaldar alto, mas mesmo assim conseguiu me ouvir chamando por seu nome. No mesmo instante ele caminhou na minha direção com passos precisos e graciosos como um felino.

- Bella – sua voz sussurrou meu nome de uma forma que fez com que minhas pernas fraquejassem.

Nós dois ficamos em silencio durante alguns segundos apenas contemplando um ao outro. Pela primeira vez eu pude ver como ele era alto em comparação a mim, também reparei que ele havia tirado o grosso casaco que estivera vestindo usando agora apenas uma camisa simples com mangas enroladas.

- Me desculpe ter de seqüestrá-la. Foi o único jeito de termos alguma privacidade, mas eu não tenho muito tempo também. Um favorzinho que pedi a Sybil discretamente...

- Tudo bem... – eu concordei sem ter idéia do que ele gostaria de me falar.

- Eu gostaria de amanhã a noite estar jantando com você – respondeu Edward – mas, infelizmente meus assessores não permitiram. Eles queriam alguém mais fotogênica já que ela vai se tornar garota propaganda de algo que eu já me esqueci.

A resposta sincera dele fez com que eu ficasse atônita. Edward Cullen havia me escolhido, mas por burocracia nós não poderíamos jantar juntos?Eu tinha serias duvidas se ainda continuava no planeta Terra.

- Eu não devia estar fazendo isso – murmurou Edward deu mais um passo em minha direção, mudando o tom de voz e o rumo da conversa.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei também dando um passo para trás.

- Estar tão perto de você. Nesse quarto... Mas, eu não consigo me deter, eu gostaria de ouvir você falar sobre qualquer coisa por horas... Estar com você...

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Eu sei – ele respondeu segurando uma mecha do meu cabelo entre seus dedos aquilinos e pálidos – Isso deve estar sendo confuso pra você... Mas, a única coisa que você precisa saber, é que não deveria ficar sozinha comigo, e que eu não vou machucá-la...

Então seu rosto se aproximou do meu e lá estava aquele olhar que feria meu coração. Seus olhos agora negros me sondavam repletos de uma tristeza que eu sabia que não era algo de minha imaginação. Eu podia ver seu maxilar rígido como se ele estivesse se contendo, para não fazer algo terrível.

Meu corpo regia de forma estranha, como se quisesse sair correndo daquele lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava correr ao encontro daquele ser surreal parado em minha frente.

- Quando você vai embora? – perguntou Edward afastando-se de mim lentamente, soltando de forma delicada a mecha do meu cabelo que estivera segurando.

- Depois de amanhã – eu respondi incapaz de organizar os pensamentos na minha cabeça – na manhã de sabado.

Ele ficou em silencio como se estivesse pensando em algo que não iria dividir comigo. Eu esperei pacientemente até ele voltar a me encarar.

- Talvez nós voltemos a nos encontrar. Embora pra sua segurança seja melhor você se manter longe de mim.

- Você fala como se fosse algum maníaco – eu respondi tentando parecer engraçada.

Edward não achou graça do meu comentário, ele apenas olhou para mim como se estivesse dizendo que eu não entendia do que estava falando. Realmente eu não entendia... Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza.

- Eu não tenho medo de você – eu disse em voz baixa incapaz de encará-lo.

Quando finalmente tive coragem de erguer meus olhos, Edward olhava em minha direção como se estivesse petrificado, eu vi que ele tentou novamente se aproximar, mas no ultimo instante mudou de idéia e virou de costas para mim.

- Boa noite Bella. Eu espero que você durma bem.

Eu percebi então que havia sido dispensada, como se tivesse tido a audiência com um rei. Incapaz de pensar com clareza, eu apenas abri a porta pela qual entrara e segui o mesmo caminho que fizera até o salão principal já que Sybil não estava ali me esperando. Algo pelo qual eu me senti grata.

Eu não sabia que horas eram, mas imaginei que fosse tarde por que o hall do hotel estava vazio, e apenas alguns garçons trabalhavam no restaurante recolhendo pratos e tirando as toalhas das mesas com tampo de vidro.

O elevador não demorou, entrei nele sem me lembrar de minha claustrofobia pois a imagem de Edward permeava cada centímentro de minhas lembranças. Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Era como se eu tivesse sido transportada para um mundo onde maluquices tornavam-se reais. Como Alice nos País das Maravilhas, embora eu não me lembrasse de ter caído em nenhum buraco seguindo um coelho branco.

O corredor do meu quarto estava vazio e silencioso, eu caminhei nas pontas dos pés, pensando em como era tola por fazer algo como aquilo. Afinal ninguém sabia de onde eu estava voltando eu não deveria me sentir nem um pouco culpada.

Abri a porta do quarto, torcendo para que Katie já estivesse dormindo, por que eu não me sentia preparada para responder pergunta alguma. Fiquei contente quando vi uma bola coberta com edredom em cima da cama de Katie. Ela já estava dormindo provavelmente.

Caminhei em silencio tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído para não acorda-la, mas assim que tirei meus tênis a forma indefinida coberta pelo edredom se mexeu e Katie surgiu do meio das cobertas com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar.

- Bella? – ela me perguntou com voz engrola de sono e choro. Eu notei que ela tinha uma caixa de lenços de papeis com ela.

- Sim, desculpe não queria te acordar.

- Tudo bem eu só estava cochilando – ela respondeu – está tudo bem? Você demorou o que a Sybil queria com você?

- Nada – eu respondia buscando uma mentira convincente – É que mais cedo eu precisei usar um computador para mandar um e-mail, mas o hotel não oferece esse tipo de serviço. E eu não tenho um lap top

- Ah certo – pelo visto a resposta foi suficiente para Katie. – você pode usar o meu se precisar.

- Obrigada – eu respondi sem graça, eu estava mentindo e ela estava tentando me ajudar.

- Eu vou dormir – disse Katie me virando às costas – esse foi um dia horrível.

Eu ouvi mais alguns fungos e barulhos de lenços sendo usados, e logo tudo ficou novamente em silencio.

Aproveitei então e despi minha roupa deixando-a em qualquer lugar mesmo, minha mãe não estava ali para ficar brava. Coloquei minha velha calça de moletom e uma camiseta desbotada que era a única coisa que eu achava confortável para dormir.

Afundei na cama do hotel que era mais macia do que eu imaginara e me cobri até o queixo, elétrica demais para conseguir dormir.

O rosto de Edward estava cravado em minha mente, assim como cada gesto que ele fizera enquanto estivera diante de mim. Eu conseguia me lembrar com clareza até mesmo a leve fragrância que desprendia de seu corpo. Algo leve e profundo ao mesmo tempo, como o cheiro que o solo de Phoenix exalava na primeira tempestade de verão.

Eu me revirei na cama tentando controlar as batidas ritmadas do meu coração. Pelo visto o sono iria demorar a chegar, e durante todo o tempo eu estaria pensando em Edward Cullen.

* * *

Postando o segundo capitulo, porque ele ja estava quase pronto... Acho que decepcionei as pessoas que me inspiraram a escrever essa fic. Acho que num levo jeito pra escrever sobre Crepusculo. A falta de reviews mostra isso ^^ Enfim...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Os lugares e personagens citados não me pertecem. Direitos reservados a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Ídolo Teen**

Por Dondeloth

_**Capitulo Tres**_

_Meu coração é emendado em lágrimas_

_ A cada momento_

_ Eu anseio por um amor que nunca terei._

_**(Dream Catcher Olívia Lufkin)**_

**OoOoOoO **

Eu senti que alguém estava me chacoalhando, mas tentei não ligar muito para aquela sensação. Eu estava tendo um sonho tremendamente agradável e ainda não me sentia nem um pouco preparada para largá-lo enquanto a realidade estava a me esperar. Por isso eu enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro que cheirava levemente a lavanda almejando a escuridão e a continuidade de meu sono.

- Bella – diz uma voz estridente no meu ouvido – eu não vou te chamar de novo!

Eu tentei não ligar para aquele aviso, eu estava cansada e praticamente morrendo de preguiça, somente de pensar em levantar um dedo eu já me sentia cansada, queria continuar na cama que estava quente macia e aconchegante, mas uma voz num tom de responsabilidade começou a soar vinda do meu subincosciente. Eu precisava acordar... Mexi-me lentamente tentando espantar a preguiça dos membros e abri devagar meus olhos.

Um rosto com tremendo olhos azuis me encarava bravo. Eu me afastei por causa da claridade do quarto, e por que Katie estava quase caindo em cima de mim.

- Katie –eu pedi com a voz ainda inarticulada – não precisa chegar tão perto assim pra me acordar.

- Não precisa? Eu pensei que você estava desmaiada na cama. Você dorme como uma pedra.

Eu não levei aquele comentário em consideração, eu nunca dormia como uma pedra em Forks, porque o som da chuva sempre estava me incomodando, por isso que eu não podia simplesmente desmaiar de dormir ali.

- Você vai perder o café-da-manhã se não levantar logo – disse Katie descendo da minha cama e agarrando uma bolsa.

Sem prestar muita atenção nela, eu olhei para o relógio que estava sobre o criado mudo entre nossas camas. Em números vermelhos brilhantes ele marcava 11:40 da manhã. Aquilo fez com que todo o sono contido no meu corpo escoasse rapidamente para longe da minha mente.

- Meu Deus é tarde!

- Eu avisei – respondeu Katie com a voz presunçosa.

Olhei na direção da minha momentânea colega de quarto, e a vi calçando botas de couro que iam até quase seus joelhos.

- Aonde você vai? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Eu e alguma meninas combinamos de irmos em algumas lojas, depois ao Central Park e a Quinta Avenida. Sabe né, visitar os pontos turísticos da cidade, já que hoje a gente tem o dia livre. Quer vir?

Eu realmente me senti tentada a aceitar o convite, mas ainda estava de pijama enquanto Katie estava quase completamente pronta. Seria impossível eu conseguir me trocar, comer alguma coisa, e ainda conseguir ir a tempo com as outras garotas para um passeio pela cidade. Era melhor eu dizer que não, pelo visto o convite tinha sido feito mais por educação do que por vontade.

- Não obrigada, eu prefiro ficar no hotel mesmo.

- Ta certo – respondeu Katie dando de ombros – eu vou deixar meu lap top aqui no quarto, se você quiser usar para mandar alguns e-mails sem problema.

- Obrigada.

Um silêncio meio sem graça pairou entre nós duas. Minha colega de quarto ainda calçava suas botas que provavelmente deviam ser de alguma marca famosa. Ela parecia cansada e abatida. Seu cabelo loiro platinado já começava a apresentar de volta alguns cachos aqui e ali. Eu achei que hoje ela estava parecendo muito mais bonita do que na noite anterior vestida de feme-fatale. Mas obviamente minha opinião não deveria servir pra nada, porque eu não entendia nada de moda feminina.

- Ta tudo bem Katie? – eu perguntei estranhando o silencio dela.

Ela parou de calçar as botas e levantou o rosto em minha direção. Seus olhos azuis realmente pareciam magoados.

- Eu estou chateada – ela me respondeu simplesmente.

- Por quê? – talvez algo tivesse acontecido que eu ainda não sabia.

- Eu queria muito ter sido a escolhida pra jantar com o Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen. O nome dele ressonou em meus ouvidos fazendo com meu corpo se agitasse por dentro, enquanto meu coração começou a palpitar mais forte entre minhas costelas. Eu não podia contar para ela, que eu havia me encontrado com ele ontem a noite sozinha. Tinha sido algo injusto, embora eu não tivesse parado para pensar no momento dessa forma. Agora enquanto eu olhava para Katie e ficava em silencio eu me sentia culpada.

- Poxa vida! – exclamou Katie levantando-se da cama – o que aquela tal de Karen Martins tem de tão especial assim que a gente não tem?

Provavelmente nada eu pensei comigo mesma, afinal não havia sido Edward quem a escolhera fora os organizadores do evento com segundas intenções. Mas, pensando por esse lado, então o que eu tinha de especial? No que eu era diferente de Katie ou de qualquer outra garota ali? Talvez eu fosse a mais esquisita, e menos bem vestida, mas eu tinha quase certeza que isso não contava nenhum ponto positivo para uma garota em relação a qualquer rapaz.

- Você gosta muito dele né? – foi à única coisa que eu consegui pensar em dizer.

Katie olhou pra mim e sentou-se mais uma vez na cama abraçando seu travesseiro no colo.

- Eu amo ele – ela respondeu com voz chorosa – ele é lindo, simpático e completamente incrível. E agora que eu o vi pessoalmente eu tenho ainda mais certeza dos meus sentimentos...

Ela parou de falar e escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro, uma maça de cabelos ondulados dourados caiu por cima de seus ombros vestidos com uma blusa de lã cinza.

- Isso é tão injusto – ela continuou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro – eu amo ele, mas não tenho chance alguma. Eu poderia ter tido alguma chance se eu tivesse sido escolhida para jantar com ele, mas agora a chance é da Karen. Droga!

- Você acha que ela vai tentar sei lá... Conquista-lo?

- É claro! – Katie respondeu como se eu fosse lerda por ter chegado naquela conclusão somente agora – qualquer garota aqui se jantasse com Edward Cullen tentaria a mesma coisa. Inclusive você.

- Eu não – eu respondi bem convicta.

- Por quê? Você não gosta dele?

- Não, eu gosto quer dizer, mas não do jeito que você gosta – certo eu estava envergonhada agora – mas, eu sei que nunca conseguiria conquista-lo, eu não tenho nada de especial. Somos completamente diferentes um do outro.

Foi minha vez de ficar em silencio, o encontro com Edward ainda estava muito vivo em minha memória. Seu rosto albino e terrivelmente lindo cravado em minhas lembranças. Eu não queria me sentir daquela forma. Tão tocada, tão balançada por alguém que eu sabia com toda certeza que era impossível para mim. Eu nunca tinha sido o tipo de garota sonhadora, meus pés estavam bem presos no chão. Eu achava que isso era normal já que eu havia sido criada desde sempre por uma mãe avoada e graciosamente ingênua. Eu gostava de almejar coisas que eram possíveis, que faziam parte do meu mundo. E com toda certeza Edward Cullen não se encontrava nesse caso. Eu não podia correr o risco de me apaixonar por ele. Seria terrivelmente doloroso além de ser uma completa perda de tempo.

Mesmo assim eu senti um pouco de simpatia pelos sentimentos de Katie, ainda eu silêncio eu imaginei quantas outras milhares de garotas espalhadas pelo mundo sonhavam com o mesmo Edward. Almejam alguém que nem ao menos sabia da existência delas...

Isso me parecia terrivelmente injusto. E triste.

Pensando por esse lado, Katie e eu já éramos muito sortudas por termos nos encontrado com ele. Afinal agora ele nos conhecia, talvez até mesmo lembrasse de nossos nomes. Mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

Será que Edward ainda lembra-se de mim? Provavelmente eu nunca teria uma resposta para essa pergunta. Afinal eu nunca mais o veria, além de seu rosto estampado nas fotos das revistas e nas telas do cinema.

Eu estivera perto dele e perdera a chance de perguntar a ele se ele era feliz... Mas, também que pergunta tola pra se fazer. Afinal que motivos Edward Cullen teria para ser triste?

- Talvez você tenha razão – respondeu Katie – Edward é muito diferente do que qualquer uma de nós. Isso significa que talvez ele nem mesmo se interesse pela Karen.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que ele não vai – eu respondi sorrindo tentando anima-la.

- Eu vou torcer, e cruzar os dedos.

Katie levantou-se e pegando sua bolsa ela me disse:

- Acho que a gente já vai ta aqui pra hora do jantar. Então nos falamos mais tarde Bella.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, e vi-a sair pela porta do nosso quarto. Lá fora o som da cidade que nunca dormia podia ser ouvido com clareza. Carros que buzinavam, assim como o ronco de seus motores. Eu imaginei pessoas andando apressadas pelas ruas sem olhar nos rostos umas das outras fazendo seus caminhos em suas rotinas diárias.

Senti saudade da minha mãe, do meu pai e de minha única e melhor amiga Alice. Embora ainda não estivesse assim tão desesperada para sentir saudades de Forks. Afinal o único movimento daquela cidade era o da chuva incessante caindo constantemente contra o chão e as folhas das florestas num seu eterno tom de verde-escuro.

Eu me levantei então jogando os fofos edredons para o lado. A manhã já estava quase acabando, era hora de começar meu dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Depois de vestir um surrado jeans velho e desbotado e meu suéter vermelho feito com pontos solto de crochê da minha mãe, eu desci para o hall do hotel.

O restaurante chique e requintado estava àquela hora quase vazio, embora ainda houvesse alguns homens usando ternos escuros e elegantes bebendo cappucinos em delicadas xícaras de porcelana, enquanto mexiam em seus computadores portáteis ou liam o _The New York Times. _

Meu estomago roncava de fome e eu torcia para que ninguém ali pudesse estar ouvindo aquele barulho tão indiscreto. Não me sentia nem um pouco a vontade de me sentar numa das mesas grandes redondas e cheias de talheres que estavam vazias no restaurante e comer qualquer coisa que estivesse no cardápio sozinha. Por isso eu me virei nos meus calcanhares e caminhei até as portas giratórias do hotel saindo para o quase fim da manhã com o céu meio encoberto e um sol fraco e sem nenhum calor. Ventava muito naquela cidade, eu logo me arrependi de estar usando apenas uma blusa de frio, coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e caminhei pelo imenso quarteirão onde se localizava o hotel. Eu não teria coragem de ir mais longe do que ali. Estava fazendo um pequeno reconhecimento de área, algo bem ousado para uma pessoa como eu, que estava sempre trancada dentro de um quarto com um livro tampando o rosto. Desviei meu corpo do fluxo constante de pessoas que enchiam constantemente as calçadas e as ruas. O barulho dos carros era muito mais alto do que eu imaginara dentro do hotel, eu pensei que talvez os vidros do Garden Plaza tivessem algum tipo de proteção contra ruídos.

Eu estava quase pronta para fazer o caminho de volta, quando meus pés me levaram até o fim do quarteirão, ali bem na esquina havia uma pequena e graciosa cafeteria quase vazia. Meu estomago rapidamente venceu a batalha contra meu cérebro, eu levei menos de dois segundos para cruzar a porta e sentir um delicioso jato de ar-quente no rosto, acima da minha cabeça um claro som do retinir de um sino anunciou minha presença.

O lugar estava quase deserto, obviamente por que a manhã já havia quase acabado, eu pude imaginar em silencio que aquele lugar provavelmente devia ser cheio nas primeiras horas do dia.

Um pouco sem graça, eu me sentei nos altos banquinhos que alcançavam o balcão de mármore escuro. No fundo eu estava morrendo de vontade de sentar numa das pequenas e graciosas mesinhas que existiam pelo lugar comendo um bolo enorme de morango e tomando chá de um bule prateado. Mas, fazer tudo isso sozinha devia ser extremamente solitário, por isso quando uma velha e simpática senhora veio me atender eu pedi apenas um chocolate quente. Era melhor o meu estomago aceitar apenas aquilo até a hora do almoço.

Não demorou muito a senhora estava de volta trazendo meu pedido numa pequena bandeja prateada. Eu peguei a graciosa caneca nas mãos sentindo meus dedos enregelados irem se aquecendo gradativamente. Tomei o primeiro gole, que fez com que eu queimasse minha língua, mas eu tinha de admitir que o sabor era delicioso. Meus olhos então se moveram pelo local e recaíram sobre a imagem de Edward Cullen estampada na capa de uma revista de fofocas. Em letras garrafais e vermelhas podia se ler claramente. **"O mistério que paira sobre Edward Cullen, o novo queridinho de Hollywood". **

Eu contive um suspiro de surpresa, mas acho que não fui muito convincente, porque a moça ao meu lado a provável dona da revista olhou em minha direção. Eu senti meu rosto se esquentar de vergonha. Ela sorriu em minha direção.

Era uma moça bem bonita, cabelos bem curtinhos como os de um homem embora sua franja fosse longa o suficiente para alcançar seus olhos carregados de maquiagem negra. Seus lábios volumosos estavam pintados de vermelho, e ela me parecia confiante e muito segura de si. Eu invejei um pouquinho aquela postura.

- Você quer ler? – ela me perguntou indicando a revista com o gesto de cabeça.

- Posso?

- Claro, comprei só pra passar o tempo enquanto não dava o horário do meu trabalho.

Curiosa eu estiquei meus dedos para a revista e a puxei em minha direção. Na capa Edward estava de perfil, o cabelo avermelhado caindo sobre os ombros no seu estilo despenteado que somente parecia ficar bom nele. Eu desejei intensamente ter aquele par de olhos insondáveis sobre mim.

Abri a revista e procurei no índice a pagina da reportagem que falava sobre Edward, folheei e mais uma vêz lá estava o rosto de Edward, serio dessa vez com o maxilar trincado. Alguns diriam que ele poderia parecer sexy,para mim ele parecia perigoso.

Eu estava a ponto de começar a leitura quando a moça ao meu lado se levantou e encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Moça! – eu a chamei elevando a voz – sua revista, você esqueceu!

- Pode ficar – ela me respondeu sorrindo com a mão na maçaneta da porta – ele é novo demais pra mim.

Eu olhei bem pra ela e não acreditei muito, pra mim ela parecia ter a idade de Edward, mas claro que eu podia estar enganada.

- Acho que a revista vai ser mais útil pra você do que pra mim – ela continuou ainda sem ir embora – mas uma dica. Tome cuidado.

- Com o que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Com esse cara, ele me parece alguém estranho.

- Edward Cullen? – eu indaguei incrédula – ele é só um ator de cinema.

- Pode ser – ela respondeu dando de ombros – mas, sempre que eu vejo o rosto dele, tenho a impressão que ele esta caçando algo.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar em meu peito, não fui capaz de formular uma resposta, então com um sorriso radiante de lábios vermelhos, ela me deixou sozinha na cafeteria com a revista.

Eu comecei a ler a reportagem então, com meu chocolate quente, que já estava esfriando.

_Edward Cullen 23 anos, olhos profundos cabelos levemente despenteados pele de porcelana e uma boca capaz de tentar até mesmo o diabo, é assim que eu Kisten Morgan, sua fiel reporte defino de forma sonhadora a mais nova sensação de Hollywood. _

_Com um passado nebuloso pouco se sabe a respeito desse deus grego que tem virado a cabeça de muitas jovens, e pra falar a verdade de muitas mulheres maduras por ai. Mas, Cullen parece não se importar com isso, desde o ano passado quando o rapaz surgiu misteriosamente nas telas do cinema interpretando seu primeiro personagem, um agente do FBI corrupto, foi paixão a primeira vista. O rapaz arrecadou fãs incondicionais, e todas nos queríamos saber mais desse homem divinamente lindo. _

_Infelizmente saber algo da vida pessoal de Edward Cullen é algo extremamente difícil. Não se sabe o nome de seus pais, nem sua cidade de origem. Nenhum amigo que possa contar nada, nem mesmo um pequeno detalhe, e até o presente momento nenhum caso confirmado de um relacionamento amoroso. Para a felicidade de suas fãs espalhadas pelo globo. _

_Edward já provou milhares de vezes que é reservado e não gosta de ter sua privacidade interrompida, detêm a incrível proeza de nunca ter sido fotografado a luz do dia. O moço é o terror dos papparazi que parecem não serem páreos para Edward e sua incrível capacidade de desaparecer misteriosamente. _

_Mesmo assim o rapaz não para de impressionar suas fãs, com a agenda lotada e sendo quase certa sua indicação ao Oscar de melhor ator coadjuvante é inegável que a febre Edward Cullen, veio para durar um bom tempo, resta-nos saber quanto tempo esse vírus contagioso ira se disseminar, antes de fazer vitimas fatais. _

Eu terminei de ler a reportagem horrorizada, era por isso que eu nunca havia gostado dessas revistas de fofocas, além de nunca falarem nada que prestasse elas ainda deturpavam a realidade. Qual o problema se Edward gostava de privacidade? Muita gente no mundo era assim, não tinha necessidade de ficar se exibindo a cada segundo. E daí que ninguém sabia o nome de seus pais, ou de onde ele viera era obvio que ele só queria manter sua família em sigilo.

Eu fechei a revista sem ter a mínima vontade de ler qualquer outra reportagem, o chocolate quente acabara, paguei a simpática senhora que me servira e voltei pelo mesmo quarteirão ao hotel.

As ruas e calçadas agora pareciam mais movimentadas, como se isso fosse possível. Meus pés ligeiros me levaram de volta a entrada do hotel, a força do vento havia aumentado por isso eu estava levando a revista de encontro com meu peito. Ainda não tinha muita certeza do porque carregava aquilo, mas então eu imaginei que Katie poderia gostar dela, caso ainda não a tivesse lido, ela bem que parecia aquele tipo de fã que colecionava revistas e mais revistas sobre seu ídolo.

Passei pelas portas giratórias do hotel, sem chamar nenhuma atenção. Agora o restaurante estava movimentado, eu percebi que os garçons estavam trabalhando a pleno vapor. Como não estava com fome, eu resolvi subir para meu quarto, e mais tarde pedir pelo serviço de quarto algo para comer; a idéia me agradou.

Entrei no quarto que estava dividindo com Katie, tudo estava silencioso o que significava que ela ainda não havia voltado do passeio com suas amigas. Meus olhos recaíram sobre o notebook em cima da única mesinha que havia ali. Era hora de tranqüilizar mamãe e Alice.

Eu liguei o computador torcendo para não fazer nada de errado, eu nunca havia sido lá muito boa com artigos eletrônicos, por isso eu esperava que aquele não fosse um computador difícil de manusear.

Para minha surpresa e alivio não era. O notebook na verdade era muito mais rápido do que meu computador jurássico que naquele momento estava sem uso em Forks. Eu tomei minha decisão assim que voltasse pra casa eu falaria seriamente com meu pai sobre comprar um novo.

Abri minha conta de e-mail e não me espantei de encontrar três e-mail de Alice. Eu não queria nem imaginar o quanto ela estava brava e ansiosa por uma resposta minha. Eu achei melhor responder antes mesmo de ler o que ela havia me escrito. Abri uma nova pagina para respostas e pousei meus dedos sobre as teclas silenciosas:

_Querida Alice! _

_Não fique brava comigo, não foi de propósito, eu gostaria de ter enviado um e-mail antes, mas o hotel não oferece computadores aos hospedes, e você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho nenhum, a não ser aquele ser idoso em meu quarto, não me culpe, culpe ao Charlie. _

_Estou com saudades como já era de se esperar, isso daqui seria mil vezes mais divertido se você estivesse junto comigo. A cidade é enorme e muito barulhenta, mas mesmo assim ainda me parece melhor do que a onipresente chuva de Forks. _

_Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa, e eu sei que você está se mordendo para saber. _

_Foi ontem a noite, por volta das sete horas eu me encontrei com ele. Sim o mundialmente famoso Edward Cullen. _

_Ah Alice mesmo que eu tentasse eu jamais conseguiria descreve-lo, acho que nem mesmo em palavras, e você sabe como sou terrível escrevendo. A única coisa que posso garantir é que ele é mil vezes mais bonito pessoalmente, e muito educado. A voz dele é sonora e baixa, e durante toda a entrevista eu não consegui tirar meus olhos de sua figura... _

Meus dedos de repente suspenderam seus movimentos. Eu me sentia em duvida se devia contar a Alice sobre meu encontro escondido com Edward. É lógico que eu contaria para ela, afinal Alice era minha única amiga no mundo inteiro e se alguém no mundo podia me entender esse alguém era ela. É que apenas eu não me sentia muito confortável de dar aquela noticia por um e-mail. Achei melhor guarda-la então. Meus dedos voltaram a se mexer.

_Estou com saudades, muitas, mas acho que já disse isso. Esta vendo eu sou horrível com esse tipo de correspondência, vivo dizendo coisas repetidas. _

_Ah e antes que você ache que eu sou uma esquecida, eu tirei bastantes fotos do Edward para você, embora não tenha conseguido outro autografo... Mas isso eu te conto pessoalmente pela internet num tem graça nenhuma. _

_Espero que você esteja pegando a matéria da escola pra mim, e que eu não tenha muita coisa pra colocar em dia, isso simplesmente acabaria com meu humor. _

_Então eu já vou indo, aproveitar um pouco do sol, sim você pode ficar com inveja (estou brincando)... _

_Beijos de sua amiga _

_Bella. _

Eu li e reli o e-mail três vezes antes de me sentir satisfeita, só depois de corrigir todos meus erros ortográficos eu o enviei. Eu fiquei imaginando o que Alice iria pensar de minhas palavras. Eu parecia confusa?

Olhei no relógio do criado mudo e percebi que já eram 13:10 da tarde. Pensei seriamente em cabular o almoço, mas eu sabia que não devia fazer algo do tipo e me sentiria pior depois. Por isso eu tirei o pratico telefone branco que estava ao meu lado da escrivaninha e liguei para o serviço de quarto do hotel.

**OoOoOoOoOOoO **

Quando o sol ameno já havia se posto por trás dos imensos arranha-céus da cidade, Katie voltou do seu passeio com os braços repletos de sacolas cheias de lembrancinhas e presentes para as pessoas de sua família e amigos. Ao vê-la eu me senti mal por não ter lembrado de um detalhe tão costumeiro entre as pessoas que viajam. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que minha mãe iria sentir-se terrivelmente triste, por eu não ter lembrado de lhe trazer nenhum presentinho de viagem.

- Oi Bella – Katie me cumprimentou largando suas coisas em cima da cama – por Deus estou exausta!

- Aproveitou o passeio? – eu perguntei mais por educação que curiosidade.

- Sim, essa cidade é incrível. Você pode encontrar qualquer coisa que quiser. Eu não resisti e acabei comprando um monte de coisas pra um monte de gente. Meu pai não vai ficar nada satisfeito quando vir o saldo do cartão de credito.

Eu tentei conter a surpresa que ameaçava ficar estampada em meu rosto. Em hipótese alguma meu pai deixaria o cartão de credito em minhas mãos e mesmo que por algum milagre isso acontecesse, eu sabia que jamais teria coragem de usá-lo até provocar um rombo. Sim eu era o estereótipo de garota responsável.

- Você já ta arrumando as malas? – Katie me perguntou, enquanto começava a tirar suas coisas das sacolas de compras.

- Quase terminando.

- É eu também preciso começar a arrumar, mas to morrendo de preguiça, acho que vou tomar um banho primeiro. Você se importa?

- Sem problema.

Ela estava quase fechando a porta do banheiro quando eu me lembrei de algo, e chamei por seu nome:

- Katie.

Ela parou e com seus olhos azuis olhou confusa em minha direção. Eu estendi a revista com o rosto de Edward na capa.

- Uma moça me deu isso hoje. Você quer ler?

- Lógico! – ela respondeu agarrando a revista, e logo em seguida trancou a porta no meu rosto.

Sem intenção alguma um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios. O jeito espontâneo e estabanado de Katie fazia com que eu me lembrasse um pouco da minha mãe, tirando é lógico o amor platônico que ela sentia por Edward Cullen, talvez fosse por isso que eu gostara dela quase que imediatamente.

Lá fora agora a noite já havia descido por completo na cidade, as luzes de néon iluminavam as ruas e as fachadas de quase todos os lugares, incluindo o hotel onde estávamos hospedadas. Eu tentei não pensar em Edward Cullen e no fato de que eu não o veria novamente. Ficar fixada em tal pensamento não era nenhum um pouco saudável. Eu estava apenas a algumas horas de voltar para Forks, e a minha vida normal. Por volta da hora do almoço do dia seguinte eu estaria de volta a minha vida cotidiana, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir isso. Eu nem ao menos possuía um bom motivo para não querer voltar a minha vida normal. Eu era feliz não era?

Eu ignorei teimosamente o sentimento de rebeldia que tentava escapar das profundezas do meu ser. Eu não tinha motivo nenhum para estar triste e deprimida.

Então com um pouco de raiva de mim mesma, eu continuei terminando de arrumar minha mala, porque eu sabia que a melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era ficar com minhas mãos ocupadas.

No momento em que eu fechei o ultimo zíper e terminei minha tarefa Katie saiu envolta num roupão branco e numa nuvem de vapor diáfano do banheiro. Nas duas mãos estava a revista que falava sobre Edward. Ela abriu seus lábios para comentar algo comigo, mas naquele exato momento a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo – respondeu Katie emburrada sem ao menos se importar que estivesse de roupão.

Eu dei de ombros e coloquei uma das mãos em cima da blusa do meu pijama. Estava pensando seriamente em já ir dormir embora ainda fossem 8:15 noite, e eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

- Bella! – a voz de Katie soou um pouco estranha da entrada do nosso quarto me chamando.

Eu fui até lá ver o que ela queria.

Edward Cullen estava parado embaixo da soleira de nossa porta, trajando completamente de negro. Meus pés vacilaram enquanto eu estacava rapidamente no meio daquele pequeno corredor. Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza. O som alto do meu sangue correndo por minhas veias bloqueava meus sentidos.

O rosto de Edward ergueu-se até alcançar o meu e então nossos olhos se cruzaram. Hoje os olhos dele estavam negros, como a noite lá fora. Pedaços de uma noite sombria e sem estrelas que havia sido capturado por cílios.

- Bella – a voz baixa de Edward ecoou no silencio pesado de nosso quarto – eu espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Não – eu respondi muito rápido forçando meu cérebro desesperadamente a voltar a trabalhar. Eu não podia me perder novamente no encanto da beleza de Edward era perigoso demais... – não está.

- Fico mais aliviado. Você deve estar achando estranho eu vir aqui... Realmente eu não deveria ter vindo. Mas, agora que eu já provei não ter força de vontade alguma, eu gostaria de saber se você não estaria disposta a jantar... Quero dizer sair comigo?

O ar foi expelido com muita força dos meus pulmões eu senti minha cabeça leve, assim como um jato de alegria ensandecida começava a percorrer meu corpo. Eu tive que manter força para não deixar minhas pernas bambearem.

- Mas... – eu respondi completamente confusa - Você não deveria estar jantando com a ganhadora da promoção?

Eu vi o rosto de Edward tornar-se melancólico enquanto ele sorria discretamente me respondendo:

- Eu já cumpri minhas obrigações com a senhorita Martins. Então pensei em fazer algo que realmente me agradasse, mas se você não quiser Bella eu...

- Não! – eu respondi erguendo minhas mãos – não é isso, eu quero! É que apenas eu me preparando para ir dormir e...

A frase morreu na minha garganta e o sorriso de Edward abriu-se ainda mais. Como eu poderia recusar a oportunidade de estar mais uma vez ao lado dele, se era exatamente aquilo que eu estivera ansiando durante todo aquele dia?

- Eu vou me trocar – eu respondi decidida ignorando a voz da responsabilidade na minha mente pela primeira vez – Você pode me esperar?

- O tempo que for necessário.

- Espera ae! – Katie gritou e finalmente eu notei que não estava sozinha no quarto – você vai sair com Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen acaba de te convidar de livre vontade para jantar com ele?

Eu olhei na direção dela e vi seus olhos azuis se encherem de lagrimas magoadas. Meu coração apertou-se porque eu sabia que ela amava a sua maneira aquele homem parado na minha frente que havia me pedido para jantar com ela, ignorando-a completamente. Havia sido algo cruel demais para ela presenciar.

- Eu não acredito! – Katie continuou gritando agora ficando vermelha – por que ele está te chamando pra jantar Bella, por que vocês parecem se conhecer.

- Katie – eu pedi em voz baixa tentando acalma-la – por favor, ontem nós conversamos depois da entrevista eu apenas...

- Vocês conversaram? – ela perguntou agora aos berros – e por que vocês conversaram a sós? Por que você não me contou?

- Eu... eu... Não sabia o que dizer.

- Senhorita – era a voz de Edward chamando a atenção de Katie. Até aquele momento ela estivera falando como se ele não estivesse presente. – Eu não acho que você deva acusar Bella de nada. Se existe algum culpado aqui sou eu então.

Os olhos cor de safira já não eram mais capazes de conter as lágrimas, elas escorreram pelo rosto fino e pálido marcando o caminho pelo qual passavam de vermelho. Katie olhou em minha direção e com voz chorosa respondeu:

- Ele já está te defendendo... Bella sua traidora.

Katie passou por mim chorando copiosamente e agarrou sua bolsa de mão que estivera largada na cama e depois antes de sair ainda usando roupão ela me disse:

- Não vou mais dormir aqui com você. Depois eu mando alguém pegar minhas coisas. Bom jantar pra vocês dois!

Eu tinha certeza que ela teria batido a porta se Edward não estivesse parado exatamente na soleira. Vi Katie desaparecer enquanto meu coração se contorcia de remorso. Observando-me em silencio Edward nada dizia, mas de alguma forma a presença dele ali me reconfortava.

Ele de um passo em minha direção e fechou silenciosamente a porta atrás de si. Eu senti o mundo movimentar-se em câmera lenta enquanto ele caminhava até mim. Meu coração enlouquecido ruflava como um tambor. Eu sentia como se estivesse mergulhando num mar desconhecido, aquele sentimento que até aquele momento eu não sabia o nome me envolvia graciosamente, me atraindo, me puxando para baixo. Eu não tive tempo de pensar se me importava em me afogar. Naquele momento eu já estava submersa em Edward.

Ele parou em minha frente, sua estatura me impressionando. Ergui meus olhos buscando o deles incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa. Eu estava preenchida por sentimentos que nunca havia sentido. Eu ansiava por Edward como se necessitasse dele para viver. Mesmo assim eu não era capaz de compreender porque ele estava ali na minha frente. Eu Bella Swan, alguém que jamais seria capaz de alcançá-lo... Alguém tão inferior.

- Peço desculpas – ele murmurou, olhando para meu rosto. Eu desejava sentir as mãos dele no meu corpo, enrolando seus dedos aquilinos nos meus cabelos como ele fizera da ultima vez. Desejava tanto que era quase como uma dor física – Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que não pretendia lhe causar problemas?

Minha voz estava perdida em algum lugar dentro da minha garganta. Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

- Estou sendo tão egoísta – ele continuou agora como se estivesse falando mais para si mesmo do que comigo – Mesmo assim eu não consigo evitar. Queria vê-la mais uma vez.

- Eu também – respondi sentindo um vazio inacreditável no meu estomago.

- Por favor – pediu Edward fazendo meu coração se acelerar – venha comigo... Nem que seja por apenas alguns instantes.

Eu concordei com a cabeça tendo consciência de que aquilo era errado. Eu não pensei em Katie porque Edward dominava todos meus pensamentos. Eu jamais conseguiria negar nada a ele.

- Apenas preciso me trocar – eu respondi pensando nos detalhes.

- Eu espero.

Eu me virei muito rápido sentindo minhas mãos tremerem. Abri minha mala e sem importar com o serviço que havia feito algum tempo atrás desfiz completamente procurando por um vestido preto que Alice havia me emprestado dizendo que ele era para emergências. Eu achei oportuno classificar aquela situação como uma emergência. Junto com o vestido eu também agarrei um par de sapatilhas de veludo negro. Presente de aniversario da minha mãe do ano passado que eu ainda não havia usado uma única vez.

Entrei no banheiro respirando com força enquanto atirava minha roupa a esmo incapaz de conter meu excitamento. Troquei-me rapidamente e apenas passei a escova rapidamente pelos fios do meu cabelo. Eu sabia que não havia necessidade de ficar me arrumando na frente do espelho. Nunca eu conseguiria ficar apresentável para Edward.

Abri a porta do banheiro e encontrei-o parando em frente a minha cama. Seu rosto surreal estava fixo no meu, meus pés foram em sua direção sem que eu precisasse dar a ordem. Ele estendeu sua mão em minha direção e nossos dedos se encontraram. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo fazendo com que calafrios descessem por minhas costas.

A mão de Edward envolveu a minha. Em momento algum eu me importei do fato dela estar tão fria quanto o toque do granizo que frequentemente descia sobre Forks. Eu queria continuar de mãos dadas com ele... Disso eu tinha certeza.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

Nós saímos para um corredor vazio e continuamos a andar de mãos dadas com passos acelerados até o elevador de serviço que eu nem mesmo sabia que existia naquele andar.

Edward me deixou entrar primeiro e postou-se ao meu lado logo em seguida sem uma palavra ou ruído. Em momento algum eu me importei com o lugar apertado. Meus pensamentos eram frenéticos assim como o ritmo do meu coração. Eu tinha a nítida impressão que havia mergulhado num dos roteiros dos filmes interpretados por Edward, embora de forma alguma eu me encaixasse no papel de 'mocinha'. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era a vida real. A minha vida real.

O elevador parou no subsolo do prédio com um leve solavanco, ainda de mãos dadas saímos para uma garagem imersa na escuridão, o que não pareceu ser nenhum problema para Edward, ele guiou-me entre os carros e as vagas vazias até o recôndito mais fundo daquele imenso lugar. Ali estacionado na escuridão estava um modelo de luxo da Mercedes-benz completamente negro com os vidros escuros. Com toda certeza era um carro imponente que chamava a intenção.

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro e eu entrei no carro sabendo que a confortável poltrona que acabara de sustentar meu peso era de couro italiano legitimo. Ao meu lado Edward jogou-se no banco do motorista e em menos de alguns segundos nós alcançamos as ruas de Nova York. Apenas um vulto negro na massa incomensurável da multidão daquela cidade.

Um silêncio constrangedor abateu-se dentro do carro, eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, e nervosamente retorci a barra do vestido com os dedos. Ao meu lado eu nem ao menos conseguia ouvir a respiração de Edward. Sua calma era absurda.

- Parece que estamos fugindo – eu comentei muito baixinho aquilo que estava sentindo.

Um sorriso torto e deslumbrante surgiu nos lábios rosados de Edward, ele olhou em minha direção e não teve problema algum em continuar dirigindo mesmo assim.

- Mas, nós estamos fugindo.

- De quem? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Das pessoas que de forma alguma queria me deixar vê-la de novo. É claro que elas estavam certas... Mas eu nunca fui bom em seguir regras.

- Pra onde está me levando?

- Para uma casa noturna – respondeu Edward focalizando sua atenção agora nas ruas. – Existem inúmeras em Nova York, mas essa podemos dizer que é bem seletiva.

- Não tem problema você aparecer comigo, num lugar tão cheio de gente quanto a uma casa noturna? – eu perguntei preocupada.

- Nesse lugar você não precisa se preocupar comigo, precisa preocupar-se consigo mesma. Por isso não importa o que aconteça ou o que veja não saia do meu lado.

O tom autoritário na voz de Edward fez com que eu duvidasse seriamente das intenções dele. Seria apenas impressão minha ou ele estava me levando para um lugar perigoso?

- Não se preocupe – continuou Edward como se fosse capaz de ler meus pensamentos. – Desde que fique comigo nada de mal irá lhe tocar. Eu prometo.

Eu acreditei. Simplesmente assim. Embora meu estomago estivesse se revirando como um louco, eu confiava plenamente em Edward. Com certeza a problemática dentro daquele veiculo era eu.

- Você já foi a uma casa noturna Bella?

A voz de Edward tirou-me do meu estado de nervosismo. Era extremamente bom conversar com ele.

- Não – eu respondi sinceramente – e mesmo que eu tivesse vontade não poderia ir já que não há nada nem parecido com isso em Forks.

- Conte-me como é sua cidade.

- Te certeza de que quer saber? Por que realmente ela não tem nada de especial.

- Quero saber tudo sobre você – respondeu Edward sem olhar para mim – não vou aceitar nada menos do que isso.

Meu coração acelerou em meu peito, eu torci fervorosamente para não começar a gaguejar na minha resposta.

- Bem a cidade e minúscula, e rodeada por matas. Fica perto de uma reserva indígena. Além disso, ela é chuvosa úmida e fria. Eu tenho certeza que o sol detesta aquele lugar.

- Mesmo? – Edward parecia realmente interessado – Então você gosta de calor?

- Sim, sinto muita falta disso, em Phoenix o que mais tínhamos era calor.

- Você morava em Phoenix? – ele me perguntou.

- Sim, meu pai foi transferido a pouco tempo. Ele é policial.

- Que sorte a minha. Estou seqüestrando a filha de um policial.

- Você não está me seqüestrando – eu respondi de maneira convicta – eu quis vir de livre vontade.

- Bella, Bella – a voz dele parecia uma caricia sobre minha pele – Você não faz idéia pra onde estou te levando.

- Eu não me importo – respondi bem baixinho.

Poderia ter sido minha impressão, mas eu vi Edward conter seu fôlego, enquanto ele trincava seu maxilar.

Edward aumentou a velocidade do carro exigindo ao máximo do motor, passamos por ruas muito iluminadas, mas logo começamos a deixá-las para trás assim como a multidão de pessoas. Em alguns poucos minutos nós estávamos do outro lado da cidade.

Estávamos num lugar pouquíssimo iluminado, havia uma rala neblina que subia do rio que estava bem próximo. Abruptamente o ritmo do carro diminuiu passamos por corredores e mais corredores de galpões que pareciam estar vazios. Eu achei que ali era um lugar muito estranho para se ter uma casa noturna, mas não expressei isso em palavras.

Achei que os galpões nunca iriam terminar até que no fim do corredor ladeado por imensos prédios luzes baixas vermelhas, brancas e verdes estavam movimentando-se. Eu prendi meu fôlego.

Com extrema habilidade Edward estacionou o carro e logo em seguida seus olhos negros capturaram os meus.

- Bella – ele me disse num tom de voz urgente – lembre-se do que eu lhe pedi, fique sempre ao meu lado.

Eu concordei com um aceno forte de cabeça. Eu não precisava nem mesmo me esforçar para cumprir aquele pedido que mais parecia uma ordem.

Saímos do carro ao mesmo tempo, eu vi Edward entregar as chaves do seu carro extremamente caro, para um rapaz que se aproximou trajando um colete negro. Fiquei curiosa para saber onde eles guardavam os carros.

Alguns metros a nossa frente havia um imenso galpão com as portas abertas. Ali em frente uma pequena multidão na maioria trajando preto esperava quase em silencio na fila, enquanto um homem e uma mulher os revistava e permitia assim sua entrada.

Por alguns instantes pensei que iríamos nos encaminhar para o fim da fila, mas Edward pegou minha mão direita e com passos rápidos nos levou até a porta. Eu podia sentir o olhar de todos em nossas costas.

A mulher alta que provavelmente devia ser a segurança abriu caminho assim que viu Edward. Por um instante seus olhos negros ficaram fixos em mim. Eu senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo, e instintivamente apertei a mão de Edward.

Passamos por um corredor onde nossos passos eram abafados, até que por fim uma musica tecno e estridente engolfou-nos assim como luzes brilhantes que tremiam em todas as direções imagináveis.

Eu fiquei perdida com a multidão, com o som tão alto que fazia meus tímpanos vibrarem, simplesmente me deixei ser guiada por Edward enquanto não pensava em nada.

Atravessamos o imenso salão enquanto nossos corpos se chocavam com os de outras pessoas que dançavam de forma quase violenta ao ritmo da musica. Eu focalizei meu olhar nos meus pés porque assim era mais fácil de andar.

De repente eu percebi que o som da musica começou gradativamente a diminuir. Entramos mais uma vez num longo corredor onde o silencio nos encontrou como uma onda. Por fim atravessamos então uma imensa cortina vermelha e paramos num segundo salão.

Esse era completamente diferente. Uma parte do chão estava forrada com um tapete riquíssimo em detalhes, sobre essas pequenas mesas eram rodeadas por estofados de tecido macio encostados nas paredes. Acima de nossas cabeças um lustre imenso refulgia uma luz claríssima que banhava cada canto daquela ambiente enquanto uma musica que misturava, o som de pianos e violinos tocava ao fundo. Na pista de dança onde o chão era completamente negro, pares de casais dançavam graciosamente. Eu fiquei encantada enquanto os observava.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de admirar aquele lugar e pensar no contraste que havia acabado de presenciar Edward puxou delicadamente minha mão até uma das mesas mais afastadas

Eu sentei ouvindo leve som do tecido sob minhas pernas, Edward contornou a mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado de uma forma muito próxima. Embaixo da mesa nossas pernas estavam se tocando. Com um gesto que me pareceu magnífico então ele colocou seu braço atrás de meus ombros e puxou-me lentamente em sua direção.

- Não olhe com essa expressão – ele me pediu sussurrando em meus ouvidos – assim chamara atenção.

Eu tentei me conter e desviei meu olhar para o rosto dele. Foi um erro. Edward estava muito próximo a mim. Meus olhos famintos percorreram aquele rosto passando por cada detalhe, o nariz aquilino a boca entre aberta, rosada e suas pupilas negras que dilatavam-se vagarosamente.

Eu tentei conter a ânsia de sentir aqueles lábios sobre os meus pensando em algo para falar:

- Por que as pessoas não te reconhecem aqui – eu perguntei num fio de voz.

- Porque aqui todos me conhecem.

- Então há outras pessoas famosas como você aqui?

- Na verdade não...

- Mas você disse...

Edward silenciou-me colocando seu dedo indicador sob meus lábios, eu senti o sangue subir por meu rosto. Incapaz de me conter eu fechei os olhos e aspirei com força. A fragrância de Edward doce pungente e envolvente deixou-me zonza. Eu nunca tinha sentindo nada tão delicioso quanto aquilo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre mim – ele me disse com uma expressão de cortar o coração – Não sou interessante. Quero ouvir sobre você. Tudo. Qualquer coisa...

A mão de Edward fria como um floco de neve percorreu meu rosto ardente. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu com aquele gesto.

- Por que? – eu perguntei num sussurro.

- Porque você me fascina – ele respondeu enquanto suas mãos agora contornavam meus cabelos, tocando-os delicadamente – Eu nunca me senti encantando por ninguém dessa forma.

- Não pode ser verdade... – eu ainda sussurrava, mas agora de olhos fechados.

- É verdade Bella. Acredite em mim.

- O que você quer saber? – eu perguntei abrindo os olhos para fixar meu olhar naquele rosto angelical em minha frente.

- Do que você gosta, do que não gosta. Qual sua cor favorita. Qual sua musica favorita... No momento eu me contento com isso.

- São muitas informações.

- Pra mim ainda me parecem poucas.

Eu me sentia como se estivesse flutuando, minha mente estava inteiramente focalizada em Edward, eu já não me interessava em saber onde estava, ou por que ali ninguém parecia se importar que um astro mundialmente famoso do cinema estivesse tão próximo a uma garota desconhecida. Tudo isso havia sido empurrado para o fundo da minha mente.

- Eu gosto de poucas coisas – respondi timidamente – você vai ter de ser mais especifico. Não gosto de muitas coisas... No momento eu gostaria de saber o nome da musica que está tocando.

- É uma valsa – respondeu Edward.

- É linda.

- Sabe valsar Bella?

- Não, esse não é o tipo de coisas que uma garota não aprende sozinha.

- Gostaria que eu lhe ensinasse?

Eu pude ouvir o som do meu coração latejando contra minhas costelas. Minha respiração era ofegante. Eu não podia acreditar no que Edward estava dizendo.

- Deixe-me ensina-la – ele continuou puxando de leve meu corpo, que parecia possuir naquele momento vontade própria.

- Não... – eu tentei impedir Edward, mas não fui capaz – eu não sei valsar... Eu sou péssima em qualquer tipo de dança.

- Você não tem de se preocupar com nada – respondeu Edward – eu vou guiá-la.

Eu fui levada para a pista de dança, ali o som dos violinos e do piano parecia ser mais cristalino. A musica era envolvente romântica com um toque de melancolia. Mesmo assim eu não confiava suficientemente nos meus membros para me considerar capaz de valsar, mesmo que fosse Edward a me guiar.

- Acalme-se – ele me pediu deslizando sua mão direita até minha cintura.

Tentei engolir a saliva que havia se acumulado em minha língua. Agora minha respiração estava saindo entrecortada. Então antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de me controlar, Edward começou a seguir o ritmo da valsa. E eu me perdi naquele turbilhão de sensações.

Nós deslizamos pelo salão e eu nem mesmo era capaz de sentir meus pés tocando o chão. Ao meu redor o mundo era nada mais do que um borrão multicolorido que passava depressa demais para que eu fosse capaz de identificar algo de concreto.

Eu não sabia se estava dançando corretamente ou não, mas isso agora já não me parecia ser importante. Meu coração palpitava imerso na felicidade. Os braços de Edward rodeavam meu corpo, e eu desejava que nós permanecêssemos daquela forma para sempre.

Meus lábios abriram-se num sorriso involuntário, eu sabia que os olhos negros de Edward estavam sobre meu rosto, por isso eu aproximei meu corpo do dele, e descansei minha cabeça na dobra do seu pescoço. Ali sua pele de marfim também era lisa como a mais pura seda. Eu aspirei lentamente à fragrância de Edward marcando-a para sempre me minhas lembranças.

- Bella – a voz dele pairou sobre meus sentidos, enquanto eu percebia o rosto de Edward aproximar-se do meu.

Segurei minha respiração sentindo meu coração travar no meu peito. Mas, naquele momento eu fui bruscamente tirada dos braços de Edward.

Rapidamente o mundo pareceu entrar em foco. Eu não podia ver quem era, mas alguém segurava meu corpo impedindo que eu voltasse para Edward. Eu odiei instantaneamente aquela pessoa.

- Jacob Black! – sibilou Edward para a pessoa atrás de minhas costas – solte-a agora mesmo.

- Pra que? – respondeu a voz de cadencia profunda de um homem – pra você poder terminar o jantar com a garota?

Eu percebi então que a musica havia parado, ao nosso redor todas as pessoas ali presente voltavam sua atenção para nós. Um dos garçons aproximou-se e dirigiu-se educadamente ao homem chamado Jacob que ainda estava me segurando:

- Senhor – disse o garçom – acredito que saiba que a sua permanência nesse recinto não é permitida.

- Pode acreditar amigo – respondeu Jacob com ironia – eu também não estou nem um pouco feliz em estar aqui.

- Me solte – eu exigi tentando me libertar daquele aperto de ferro.

- Fique quieta – respondeu Jacob – acredite eu estou te fazendo um favor.

- Jacob! – era a voz de Edward fria como o gelo – eu não vou repetir solte-a imediatamente.

- Se não o que? Você vai me atacar?

Um silêncio pesado instalou-se no salão, alguém havia desligado a musica. Nós éramos o espetáculo.

- É melhor você ficar exatamente onde está Cullen – continuou Jacob – enquanto eu levo a garota embora, antes que alguma coisa pior aconteça.

- Espera! - eu protestei tentando desesperadamente me livrar dos braços de Jacob – você não pode fazer isso. Edward!

Na minha frente eu vi Edward dar um passo, mas então um rosnado baixo, mas perfeitamente audível saiu da garganta de Jacob fazendo-o recuar. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas isso não me importava. A única coisa que eu queria era estar com Edward. De forma alguma ele me faria algum mal. Então por que ele não impedia aquele homem que agora estava me levando para fora do salão?

Eu fui arrastada sem nenhuma cerimônia para longe de Edward. Eu tentei impedir Jacob me debatendo como uma louca, mas a força que ele possuía era quase improvável de um ser humano possuir. Aquele homem do qual eu conhecia apenas o nome estava me seqüestrando e eu não podia fazer nada! Eu deveria estar com medo, mas no momento a única coisa que era capaz de sentir era raiva.

Nós fizemos dessa vez um caminho diferente, por onde passávamos as pessoas viravam seus pescoços em nossa direção, mas em nenhum momento algum deles tentou impedir nosso caminho. Isso me deixou ainda mais enraivecida.

Então antes que eu pudesse ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa ou pensar numa saída, nós alcançamos a noite lá fora. O vento frio passou pelos meus cabelos fazendo com que eu tremesse. Ali fora, onde parecia ser atrás do galpão Jacob finalmente me soltou e eu pude ver seu rosto.

Ele era alto, com um corpo de fazer inveja há muitos atletas por ai. Seu rosto anguloso era moreno do sol, sua boca suave era larga e naquele momento estava tensa. Seus olhos assim como seu cabelo eram negros e balançavam ao sabor da brisa. Mas, naquele momento eu não estava impressionada com a aparência do homem a minha frente. Eu estava perplexa porque já havia visto aquele rosto... Estampado em cartazes e nas capas dos cds mais vendidos dos últimos anos. Eu ainda não havia ligado o nome à pessoa, mas obviamente parado na minha frente me fuzilando com o olhar estava Jacob Black, o vocalista da banda de rock Wolf.

- Acabou a inspeção – perguntou Jacob me tirando do meu devaneio.

- Você é Jacob Black? – eu perguntei incrédula – vocalista dos Wolf.

- Sim sou eu, e você como se chama garota adoradora do Cullen?

- Bella Swan. Espera um pouco você vai me explicar por que me tirou perto de Edward agora?

- Escuta aqui Bella, sei que não fui muito educado, mas, foi pra sua própria segurança.

- Minha segurança? – eu estava pasma – como pode dizer isso Edward nunca faria nada de mal a ninguém.

- Eu não apostaria nisso.

- Você nem o conheço.

- Ai é que você se engana – respondeu Jacob – eu o conheço muito melhor do que você.

Obviamente eu não sabia se ele estava mentindo ou não, por isso aquela resposta me fez ficar em silencio.

- Agora – continuou Jacob que parecia também estar bravo – você me fala onde está hospedada, que eu te levo pra lá.

- Não – eu respondi sendo cabeça dura. – Eu vim com Edward vou voltar com ele.

- Nem por cima do meu cadáver!

- Eu não quero ir embora!

- Teimosa! – explodiu Jacob – você não faz idéia do perigo que está correndo! O Cullen é um desmiolado de merda por ter te trazido aqui. Quanto mais tempo ficarmos aqui fora mais atenção vamos chamar. Então por favor, eu não quero ter mais problemas... Diga-me onde você está hospedada ou mora.

É claro que eu poderia muito bem não ter acreditado. Mas, enquanto Jacob me dizia todas aquelas coisas que eu era incapaz de compreender direito. Eu senti que ele falava a verdade... Resignadamente então eu respondi:

- No Garden Plaza.

Com minha resposta Jacob me pareceu bem mais aliviado, ele me entregou então um capacete negro. Até aquele momento eu não havia reparado que nós estávamos do lado de uma moto imponente vermelha. Eu apostava que era uma Harley. Fazia bem o estilo dele.

- Sobe – ele mandou sem delongas.

Completamente contrariada eu coloquei o capacete e montei atrás dele. Acho que era desnecessário dizer que fazia anos que eu não chegava nem mesmo perto de uma moto normal, quanto dirá de uma como aquela. Eu estava brava demais para me agarrar a cintura daquele homem autoritário e ranzinza. Mas, quando ele deu a partida e nos alcançamos as ruas de asfalto eu percebi que não teria muita escolha caso não quisesse cair e ser atropelada por algum carro em alta velocidade.

O vento frio da cidade penetrou no meu vestido curto fazendo com que ele subisse incomodamente até minhas coxas. Eu detestei Jacob Black, ainda mais. Ele era o culpado de tudo aquilo!

Eu não prestei atenção alguma na viagem, o frio deixava meus pensamentos ainda mais acelerados. Obviamente a minha frente Jacob parecia não se importar com isso já que seus braços e suas costas estavam cobertas por um pesado casaco de couro. Sorte a dele! Eu pensei ironicamente.

Finalmente alcançamos a avenida do hotel onde eu estava hospedada. Eu não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas estava tão brava que nem mesmo me importava com isso.

Assim que Jacob estacionou na frente do Garden eu deslizei da moto sentindo minhas pernas moles como marsmallow, mas eu preferia morrer a admitir aquilo. Tirei o capacete e me senti tentada realmente a atirá-lo bem no rosto daquele sujeito intragável.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, e com uma atitude que faria minha mãe me chamar de mal-educada eu comecei a me encaminhar para porta do hotel.

- Eu salvo a vida dela e veja o que recebo em troca.

Obviamente eu me virei para responder.

- Salvou minha vida? – eu perguntei sarcasticamente – A única coisa que você fez foi me tirar de perto de alguém no mínimo bem mais educado que você.

- Você não faz idéia do que está falando. Talvez fosse melhor ter te deixado lá para que você aproveitasse do jantar.

- Do que você está falando? – porque ele tinha essa mania irritante de falar em códigos.

- Esquece. Pelo visto você é mais uma dessas adoradoras de sanguessuga, quem sabe até mesmo queira se tornar uma.

- Sanguessuga? Você tem algum tipo de problema mental? Edward Cullen não é um verme!

Os olhos escuros de Jacob procuraram os meus.

- É você tem razão, ele é bem mais perigoso do que um simples verme!

E sem me dar mais nenhuma explicação, ou resposta embora minha mente estivesse fervilhando de perguntas Jacob colocou o capacete e me disse antes de ligar a moto.

- Acredite em mim Bella, o Cullen é muito mais do que aparenta. E nenhumas das coisas que ele esconde são boas.

Eu tentei perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas Jacob partiu logo em seguida com o motor de sua Harley estrondando meus ouvidos.

A minha noite havia acabado. Eu estava lá de pé na frente do hotel com a mente confusa e cheia de duvidas.

* * *

Uaahhh gente desculpa pela demora. A faculdade ocupa meu tempo muito mais do que eu gostaria.

Quero agradecer do fundo do coração as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, isso me estimula a continuar... Eu pensei que essa historia tava muito ruim ^^

Peço desculpa pela demora do capitulo, mas é que os capitulos tem saido bem maiores do que o planejado então, acabo demorando mais para escreve-los. Emfim é isso!

**Agardecimentos Especiais: **

DeniseBelle26, Jaqueline Masen Cullen, Anne Lima, cíntia-cullen,

Cherry Gaga, Isa moon, Lola Prongs, Nathalia Anring, Mackz,

Camila Lopes Fernandes, Rii Cullen

Reviews? ( por favor .)


End file.
